Harry Potter and the Assassins Pledge
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: Harry potter has a secret, He is a trained assassin. Sense he could walk, the assassins pledge guild trained him to be second to none and eliminate all threats. But what if harry was destined to be trained as a wizard, can he keep his assassin guise a secret as Dumbledore tries to manipulate him to complete the prophecy? HP/DM, Powerful Harry.(AD,RW Bashing) Snape/Volde M,Details
1. Chapter 1: Ripper

A/N: This is something i've been thinking over for a while now. I've only seen a handful of Assassin!Harry stories and only read one. (Sang Lys ring a bell, Great story by the way which i recommend to anyone who likes a [Excuse my french] badass Harry story). Anyway this will be completely AU and it will be confusing at first i can only guess. I will do bare minimum in terms of slash and lemons and love will not be a priority in here so please don't ask for pairings as they have been decided. As for skills harry will have, I can hold some Posts and stuff but we can only guess as the story goes. So enjoy the story i guess, i may need a beta if anyone is interested, Anyway R and R if you enjoy and have any suggestions.

Disclaimer: Assassins are badass and deadly, Harry Potter isn't under J.K Rowlings standards. So i guess i don't own harry potter seeing as she is the mother of this wonderful series, I can only take what she gave an improvise, In conclusion, No i don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: First Blood

Darkness, what was the true intent on such a mysterious phenomenon? Was it a benevolent event that cloaked us in its indifferent sheet of solitude when we want peace and quiet, or was it a dangerous and addictive drug that forces man to do unthinkable acts. Some of us walk this fine line of darkness peacefully without a problem and go on to live full but mundane lives. Others fall into the abyss of darkness when our souls become tainted with the black inkiness of such a malevolent substance. Me, I am Harry James Potter and i walk this line while living both lives.

"Boy! Wake up right now and clean this bloody house or else i will tan your hide so badly being a freak would be the least of your worries." Uncle Vernon shouted from outside the small cupboard where one, Harry Potter resided. The walrus incarnate of a man's skin was blazing red borderline purple in harsh rage. Despite the house being shiny clean, The Dursleys had a reputation to keep and they couldn't afford anything spoiling it, not even their freak of a nephew. Number 4, Privet Drive was to be the talk of the neighborhood at the end of every day. As the tiny door opened from the cupboard blended under the stairs, A small sickly boy crawled out barely dodging the swinging fists of the much larger man."Just hurry up boy or you wont have a meal for the next 4 days!"Vernon growled to the small 10 year old. Today was the day that his sister Marge was coming and he didn't want her to arrive with a halfway decent house. The small boy ran off to begin his chores, this was a daily thing for him, nothing new. Clean the Kitchen, Mop the floors, Dust the furniture, Cook dinner, Mow the lawn, Garden the bushes and plants, Clean dudleys room then finally go back to his small cot and act like he never existed until they needed him the threat of death, Harry found this life peaceful, He accepted death at any moment but it wasn't because of his aunt and uncles keen intent on killing him, No. He was unique he reminded himself. 'They chose him for a reason' he thought to himself. Moving on with his chores, he smiled slightly, his mind on the small object burrowed on his cot in his cupboard. The object that gave him life.

"Boy, Marge is here! If you're not done cooking in the next 15 minutes you won't eat anything for a week."Harrys mental escape was broken by his uncle, he looked down at the cooking food and saw it was almost done, as he called out. "10 more minute uncle vernon" God he hated that man. Harry absolutely loathed the dursleys and their relative Marge, She had a small bulldog named ripper who marge loved to send after him. The small demon dog once caught harry and he had to spend a week in the ER for a chunk of his hand gone. Luckily he had fast healing or else he would have been handicapped for a long time. Wincing slightly at the phantom pains he looked at the clock noticing how fast the time flew. Quickly plating the food he quickly took it out to the table and went back to cleaning the dishes. Once done he went back to his small room and went to grab the evening news. Opening the door and fighting the urge to run and never return, Harry bent down and picked up the paper that is, until a small envelope caught his eyes. Grabbing it, his eyes widened as he saw it was addressed to him, Looking around he saw nothing or no one who could've left it until a small hooting caught his ear. Looking up he was an owl on the branch of a tall oak tree besides the house. Ignoring the bird, Harry walked back into the house quickly stuffing the letter in the waistline of his faded jeans and covering the rest with his oversized ragged shirt. Quickly delivering the evening paper to the behemoth of a man, Harry ducked quickly avoiding a careless swing towards his person that would've surely left him in a daze had he not dodged. He quickly moved away hearing marges complaining about him as he frowned, Oh how he wished he could hurt them like the repeatedly done him.

Walking outside he scanned the sky, Watching the horizon as the sun faded behind the night time he smiled. He wished he could study the sky, he loved looking up at the night sky and making designs with the stars in the endless night. Resigning to his final job for the day, harry grabbed the hedge clippers and walked over to the bushes, The oversized tool was a killer on harrys malnourished form but he expertly got the job done wiping the sweat from his forehead as his hand passed the lightning bolt sky. He was always curious of the odd shaped scar and the strange presence that seemed to reside in it. His aunt told him he had got it in the drunk driving accident his parents lost their life in but he still couldn't explain the strange energy that seemed to sprout in his mind originating from that very spot. He couldn't connect the dots but decided it wasn't too important. He was broken out of his thinking by a rumbling growl behind he spotted the bane of his existence, ripper stood there staring at harry with his beady eyes. a snarl on his canine features as he took a confident step forward. Harry in turn took a step back, caution evident on his face, he didn't want a repeat of last time they faced off, He tried to find a way out of this situation but time wasn't on his side as the dog charged, barking loudly. It jumped lunging at the young child who out of instinct duck the dog who in turn landed on his feet rolling over to face the last Potter. Harry began sweating, He was all alone right now, it was either take down the dog or end up in a hospital. The dog growled and charged again hopping at potter, Out of instinct he rolled to the side grasping the first thing that came to hand, Whether instinct of luck he thrusted the object at the dog as a loud squelching sound hit his ear followed by a whimper and a gurgle, opening his then closed eyes he was met with the sight of rippers throat impaled on the same gardening clippers he was using earlier, blood running down the handle and his hands, looking down he saw his clothing was bloodsoaked. Looking back at the dog, Harry saw the life fade from its eyes as the body ceased its movements. With a satisfied grunt, Potter took the tool out of the dead dogs throat and tossed it to the side, this was no different that the other times, he thought to himself. Suddenly a loud scream pierced his ears as he turned to find Marge and Vernon staring at him, Twin expressions of demonic fury pasted on their faces. "Just my luck." He muttered to himself as they waddled towards him, Murderous expressions on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Unopened Letter

A/N: Well dang here goes chapter 2 guys, 18 followers and 3 beautiful reviews. lady archane, princesslolitatheorca654 and countrylovinfangirl thanks for the positive reviews, i guess i should give a more detailed summary huh. Well anyway keep up the reviews and any questions you have feel free to ask. As of writing this i want to add OU's into the story under the assassins guild so if your interested just post and i will send you the character sheet template.

Disclaimer: No i don't own Harry Potter, if i did honestly the dursleys would burn in hell and snape would care more for harry instead of believing the old zealot dumbles, i mean come on. Who does so much evil for the "Greater Good" i'm not buying into it.

Summary: Harry potter has a secret, He is a trained assassin. Sense he could walk, the assassins pledge guild trained him to be second to none and eliminate all threats. But what if harry was destined to be trained as a wizard, can he keep his assassin guise a secret as Dumbledore tries to manipulate him to complete the prophecy, Meanwhile, he struggles with his growing affection with a certain blond as well as a new mentor he would've never expected. HP/DM, SS/TR, SB/RL,LL/NL Powerful Harry Slytherin!harry, Ravenclaw!Hermione,Heir! Harry.(Dumbles, Weasley[except twins],Bashing. Slash! Not too many lemons or limes or whatever tropical fruit you can think of.

Now that were done with that bit of business lets move on with the story!

Chapter 2: Unopened Letter.

Pain, That was what defined Harry Potter's week since the incident. After a thorough beating from his dear Uncle Vernon and another by the cane Aunt Marge carried around then another beating after Uncle Vernon found the letter harry had hid on his persons, they left harry to crawl back to his cupboard barely holding on to life. Soon as his broken body fell onto the cot his body shut down on him. Barely registering time, Harry slept his pain away in a shaky attempt at conserving his life.

1 week Later:

Dumbledore walked into his office after a wizengamot meeting with the Ministry of Magic, he was talking with the newly elected Ministry of magic about the donations he was making to his campaign. "The potter vault would help pay for the stuff, maybe i could get me a nice vacation package too."He muttered to himself. Glancing at one of the many objects in his room, he noticed it was a glowing white. "Hm, Harry Potter did not respond to the letter, the boy needs to go to Hogwarts what the hell is petunia thinking."he growled, He made up his mind. _Expecto Patronum! _Calling for his patronus, a ghostly silver dove, he told it to get Severus for him to which it nodded vanishing. "Severus will definitely hate the boy enough not to cause a bond, If i send anyone else theres a possibility they can gain control of the brat."He mused idly. Just then someone knocked on the door, waving his wand the door opened letting the potions professor in.

Snape was an unhappy man, after the appearance of the headmasters patronus in his stroll he swiftly walked up to the old coots room. "Severus my boy, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked happily taking one for himself. Snape glared at the headmaster with a loathful look as he drawled. "I am not here for idle conversation headmaster, What do you want from me?"Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the potions master as he spoke in an amused voice that he knew annoyed snape. "Severus, i need you to personally deliver a letter to lily's son, he is living with his muggle relatives under a blood ward so i assume the letter did not reach him, you are to go immediately, school starts in one week and its important that he knows someone from the wizarding world."Dumbledore inwardly smirked, how easy was it to con the potions master. Just mention his past lover Lily Evans and he would do anything. Meanwhile, Snape openly scowled at the obviously senile headmaster. "Pick up Potter' brat and spend the day with him? Have you lost what's left of your brain cells because it seems you have obviously gone mad"He sneered. That was not how he wished to spend any of his days, he would rather spend the day brewing potions to get rid of the soon to be headache. Dumbledore just smiled with that annoying twinkle in his eyes as he said. "Remember your promise Severus, just do this one thing and Minerva will have to boy in her house and out of your hair." Merlin how snape hated when dumbledore played on that promise he made 10 years ago, With a curt nod of his head Snape walked out heading towards the boundary of the wards, Once there he spun, vanishing into the dawnlight

Harry slept undisturbed for the last week, having woken up about 2 hours ago his body bruised and pained. He sat silently hoping the dursleys wouldn't bother him. That was, until a knock on the front door echoed through the house. He heard the door open and a muffled voice followed by a gasp, gritting his teeth and forcing his broken body to respond, he opened the door to his cupboard ever so slightly to see petunia talking to a pale man with shoulder length, shiny, black hair. The make was tall with deep black eyes and a hooked nose as well as what seemed like a permanent scowl on his sharp face. "Petunia, despite not wanting, i came to retrieve the potter boy."The mysterious man said in a seemingly bored voice, as if he didn't want to be here doing what he is. Watching petunia point her bony finger at the man she shrilled." Its you huh, that Snape freak who corrupted lily. Have you come to take the boy with you to learn your evil magic?"She sniffed and continued, her voice full of loathing"I told the old man that i didn't want him, he left the boy here and never returned to check on him."The man, now known as Snape look at Petunia with disgust as he drawled. "Just get the boy, i will be taking him for the day and return him tomorrow. He starts school in a week and will return over the summer just like every other student. You know as well as i do he hold the protection for your home thus cannot be removed until he reaches the wizarding adult age."At that, Harry closed the door and pondered over what he heard. 'So that man knew my mother, he is like me sense petunia is calling him a freak, he is here to take me away for the day and possibly the school year under some school.' He thought to himself what the possibilities were until a loud slam was heard and then a knock on the cupboard. "Boy, Get yourself decent you're leaving now!" Petunias loud voice pierced through the door. Harry opened the door and stepped out stretching the stiffness out of his body. Grabbing a long sleeve oversize shirt and faded jeans he put them on covering his bruises. walking into the living room, harry saw the man standing in the rear of the room watching him with hawk like eyes. Harry looked down to escape the piercing gaze of the professor as petunia spoke to him. "You know what is expected boy, You will return tomorrow and finish your chores understood"She said as softly as she could muster which clearly sounded forced to Snape which he duly noted. Harry in turn nodded before looking at the Snape who simply walked over to the door and excused himself as harry ran to follow him. Taking a deep breath Harry smiled following snape as fast as he could looking up at the man."Please tell me why you are insistent on watching my every move Mr, Potter?" Snape said without looking at him as Harry smiled with a simple reply."Nothing Mr, Snape."Severus looked at the boy with an indifferent gaze and replied." We cannot apparate sense it would be dangerous to your body, Flooing is out of the question so we must take a portkey." Taking out what look like a medium sized science vial and to harry what looked like a long stick, he heard the man whisper _Portus_ as the vial flashed blue."Grab on to the flask, Mr Potter."Snape said sharply. Harry looked at him hesitantly before grabbing the flash. A tugging sensation formed in his stomach as they vanished off the sidewalk of Privet Drive off to wherever fate took them.

A/N: Another chapter done at a pretty consistent time, What say you guys. I wont always have chapters out this fast sense weekdays are littered with college courses (Wednesday being my busiest). Remember to R/R like the beautiful people who already have and have a great week. Look on my page for info on how to reach me and i my goal is to push chapter 3 out by thursday. So ill speak to you guys later, Hope you enjoyed and yea, beta position is open, i don't understand the rules and things behind it but if you like to sign up the please it would be greatly appreciated. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

A/N: I love yall so much to post 3 chapters in the space of one week. I really want to get out my ideas so i guess here goes another chapter. To darkest magic our newest reviewee thank you and i answered your questions in the form of a review. So guys, im at a crossroad now, do you feel like i'm moving too fast or too slow with this story? I think i got the characters personalities down pact but i got this nagging feeling that i'm rushing the story or i'm withholding too much info. As of this chapter Harry is gonna reveal his true self. For those who don't like a Severitus story, i hate to tell you that is the direction this story is gonna head in. Well time to get to the story as always R/R and enjoy the hard work.

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Harry cursed Snape under his breath as they landed in a shabby old bar, Snape had landed on his feet but dear old Harry landed Face First on the moldy wooden floorboards. A chuckle was heard above harry as he looked up at the potions master whose face showed no signs of said sounds." A little warning would have helped Mr, Snape." Harry grumbled dusting himself off. Snape meanwhile smirked and replied in an amused tone." Now what fun would that be Mr, Potter?" Snape was at lost. Potter although looking just like his arrogant father was personality wise, an exact replica of his mother. No matter how much Snape tried, He couldn't bring to hate the boy who held Lilys eyes. Pondering on this thought he motioned swiftly for the child to follow him before a crowd could form.

Stopping at the brick wall separating the mundane from the magical world. Snape pulled out his wand and pressed the tip of his wand on a brick and it immediately collapsed spreading outward revealing a brick road marred by different shops and people in robes walking around. Looking around in amazement, Harry heard Snape say "come on child don't just stand there like a bumbling idiot." As he walked ahead to a large shop entitled "Ollivanders Wand Shop". Walking in the seemingly empty shop snape walked to the front desk and rung a small bell on the desktop. "Coming!" a voice said out back as a man with gray hair and milky gray eyes stepped out. Glancing at Snape he said, "Professor Snape, How may i help you? 12 ½ Yew and Dragonheart string, How is it treating you?" Snape replied in his monotone voice. "fine Ollivander i am here to help Mr, Potter here collect his hogwarts stuff." Turning his grey eye towards him, Harry suppressed the urge to shiver as it felt like he was staring through Harry. "Hmm Harry Potter, i remember your mother's wand. 10 ¼ willow and unicorn hair, Great for charms, She happened to become a great charms which too." He smiled and said. "lets go find you a wand huh." Stepping out back he came out with a tower of boxes as he pulled out his wand and the first box floated down to him. After establishing Harry's wand hand and taking measurements he spoke. "Try this one oak wood 12 inches with hippogriff hair" Harry grabbed the wand and waved it around causing a small pop as one of the glass displays exploded and Ollivander quickly took the wand before handing him another. "10in Birch with Thresal hair." Before Harry could even do anything ollivander snatched the wank muttering to himself. " Hmm tough customer, don't worry i havent failed my job yet. We will find you a wand Mr, Potter"

After 30 minutes of testing ollivander took out the wand to the last box and said."Hmm, i doubt it but lets give it a try. 11in Yew and Holly Wood mix with a dual core of Phoenix and Dementor Cloth strand. I dont know what possessed me to make this wand but it lets try."Handing the wand to Harry, he immediately felt a mix of warmth and cold travel down his arm. Swishing the wand 4 colors exploded out of it. Suddenly 4 sparks popped out of the wand transforming into a Snake, A Badger, A Lion and A Raven as each bowed towards him in their own way before merging into a Golden owl which landed on Harry's shoulder hooting once and vanishing. "Wow, in all my years of doing this, that has never happened young man. You're destined for great things Mr, Potter a dual core wand is dangerous, Especially with the 4 elements that compose your wand. Holly and Phoenix are considered Light attributed materials while Yew and Dementor Cloth are the darkest materials known to wizard kind. Due to the warring cores i never felt reason to give it to a wizard but i guess it has found its master. You will do great things Mr, Potter" Finishing his monologue he handed Harry a wand Cleaning kit and a hoister and said. "Wand is free of charge take good care and change our world." With that Ollivander walked back to behind the shop as Harry smiled, Despite the initial creepiness he said."Thanks Mr Ollivander" as ollivander turned around shocked before smiling softly and nodded disappearing behind the doorway he arrived from mutters following."Ahh yes, Great things"

Snape dragged Harry out of the shop and muttered, "Trouble seems to follow you does it Mr, Potter." Harry just smiled and continued walking with a shrug on his shoulder as he held his wand tightly on the hoister hanging on his pants. "By the way, until you reach the age of 17, you cannot use magic outside of hogwarts and it is strictly forbidden to use magic in front of muggles or people without magic. Understood Mr, Potter" Harry nodded, too much in a daze to actually pay attention" Alright, No magic outside school. Got it." He understood the dangers having heard on the telly about people who claimed to have powers being taken by the government to be experimented on and he didn't want that to happen to him. Moving on they stopped at a shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions" As they stepped inside a bell jingled as a females voice spoke out. "coming dears, one second." They waited as a plump smiling woman with dimples stepped out, unlike Ollivanders All grey robes, She wore bright pink Clothed robes as she noticed harry. Hogwarts first year huh, Well lets get you fitted up, take off your large overshirt." Harry froze his throat drying, 'Take off his shirt, But that would mean they would see all of his injuries and then the dursleys would find out and kill him' Snape mused breaking Harry out of his internal conflict. "Do we have to forcefully remove the shirt of your person Mr, Potter? Come on we don't have all day for this we still have to go to Gringotts." Harry gulped before slowly taking off his oversized sweater revealing his white tank top (A/N: Or wifebeater as some americans and other countries call it, in New York we call them Tank-Tops)as Madam Malkin Gasped. All across Harry's arms and neck were scars old and new, bruises of all color and what look like burns and choke marks around his neck and arms."Potter….Please tell us how you got such….Discolorations across your skin?" Snape said through clenched teeth although he knew the obvious answer. Harry meanwhile, looked down as he said quietly. "i feel, i am very clumsy." Snape growled out immediately as he said. " That could explain the bruises but what about the burns and the choking marks." Harry stayed silent which was all snape needed to mentally explode. He was a death eater, he killed, maimed and tortured people during his crusade with the dark lord but children were off limits even to the most insane death eaters. They were considered sacred and pure hence why they either killed them painlessly or left them as orphans but to torture a child was evil warranted by torture or even death by the dark lord himself. When he got back to the dursleys he was gonna have a good talk with them and then dumbledore for allowing this. The man must have known or else he wouldn't have left Lilly's son there, Oh god, he failed her, he promised he would protect the brat yet for 10 years he failed to keep that promise."Madam Malkin, i know this is very important but were running on a schedule. Can you please do what you can so we can be out of your way."She was about to argue until she saw the downright murderous look in his eyes and nodded in understanding. Quickly taking the measurements she said. "I will have them sent straight to hogwarts dear, Professor Snape will receive them, Come back later to pay and get a single set to wear on your first day." Without another word Harry quickly put on his shirt and thanked her as the duo walked out the shop not noticing the woman break down into tears upon them leaving. No one noticed the small red songbird tattoo on Harry's neck, Well almost no one.

A/N: Wow i really liked how this chapter turned out, i was trying to push it out before 4 o'clock and it look like i succeeded, Thats what a snoring roommate and nothing else to do causes. Well i hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I will probably write another one tomorrow and finish it on Thursday. In regards to the Beta Situation, I am working on it and hope to have one ideally by the end of this month. As always R/R and enjoy this (in my opinion) Wonderful chapter this marks the change for harry potter and a few hints as to who he really is. Again, if you need to reach me for questions or comments leave a review or drop me a PM/Email, i will respond when i can and to the best of my ability. Sayanora


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

A/N: Hm 5th chapters in one week and i ain't stopping lol. We are going to explore deeper into Harry's past and see a significant change in his personality. As of now i am offline typing this (School Wifi is down but i'm going to get it fixed). How many people like the butchered ollivanders scene? Anyway, we will see the day view of a character and answer some unspoken and voiced questions. If we can make it to 12 reviews then i will try to post 2 more chappies by the end of this week deal? Anyway moving on, i feel it is insignificant to do the disclaimer sense we established i don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Revelations

Harry sat down watching Professor snape stare at him as he ate lunch. He had been silent since they left Madam Malkins while they traveled to gringotts then finished shopping. Closing off their trip they went back to the leaky cauldron to pick up some lunch, Harry had wondered when Snape was gonna question him as he ate a sandwich and tomato soup. Snape on the other hand was deep in thought, Dumbledore wasn't going to get the last thing he had of Lily but, It seemed someone already got him. The Songbird mark, Where have i seen that before. Looking at the young boy he frowned. 'Red Songbird' He though, a crimson red, like "Mr, Potter, please share with me when you became a member of the cursed chorus guild?" He said through clenched teeth. Snape himself had joined under the Dark Lords wishes but he had left in the end after the dark lords demise. Snape would recognize that symbol anywhere from its distinct color, The color of of the blood from the first kill, magically charmed to never go away until the marked person dies. Harry looked at Snape with a glacier like gaze as Snape averted his eyes. The difference in Harry's gaze was significant. His eyes held the look of a pure killer which unnerved Snape much worse than any Death Eater or even Voldemort could."What do you know about the guild, it isn't suppose to be spoke of and if it is known to the public we are told to Eliminate all evidence." Snape felt true fear for the first time in his life, He knew the methods of the assassins, If harry was trained longer than him then snape held no doubt he could fulfill his promise."Potter, i was once a member of the Cursed Chorus. But, how long were you a part of them and how did you survive the initiation and training." Snape was surprised, The initiation ritual was extremely taxing on any persons psyche and sometimes even fatal to adults, he could only imagine what horrors this child had to endure. "I survived, thats all you need to know. My past isnt important, i have one target. I trust you can keep this a secret?" Harry spoke in a tone that left no room for argument. Gone was the silly child facade, this was a cold blooded killer Snape had unfortunately met and as far as he was aware, his self-preservation senses were screaming at him not to anger this demon in a childs body.

Meanwhile two people, a child and an adult, were having a heated debate in front of the entrance to diagon alley. They were under a silencing charm so they couldn't be heard as the child said. "But father, i saw the mark clearly. That isn't just some scar or a coincidence. You told me about the dark lords failed plan to align himself with this guild. What if he is one of their members?" The boy insisted looking at his father with scared eyes. He knew his father was one of the Death Eaters and if word got out that he was there the guild might enact revenge. One might ask how a kid knew so much at only 10 years old. His father was preparing him to serve under the Dark Lord. The father turned his steel grey eyes toward his son grimacing at how he looked so much like him in his youth."Listen son, You're messing with things that you shouldn't worry about yet. The dark lord will return and when he does, His plans are his own and he doesn't take well to people prying into his business. Okay?" The boy stared at his father scrunching his face before reluctantly nodding his father took a small sigh of relief before saying "Thank you Dragon".

Harry was annoyed, Scratch that, He was furious. Damn Snape and his observation skills. Though he knew his mask would be broken sooner or later. Glancing at the older slytherin harry scowled, This man knew about the guild and claimed to be apart of it for a bit. Although Harry's Training methods were a bit unorthodox, he graduated top of his class at the tender age of 8 and been on the field for about a year and a half before his final assignment. This was to be an ongoing mission and Harry would be considered M.I.A until it was completed. "Mr, Snape, Why are you going to take me back to the Dursleys. Now that you know who i am or at least what i am, you know i can kill them at any second and vanish from the world." He was truly curious as to why, Sooner or later he was gonna do away with the dursleys as he concluded but what about him moving away. "I cannot do that Potter, Blood Wards surround your home from people who wish to kill you, it is not my place to tell you why. you would have to ask the Headmaster for the specifics. Now go to bed, we will finish up tomorrow and return to the Dursleys tomorrow."Snape replied as they finished checking into the leaky cauldron and went to their rooms. Harry sighed nodding and walked to his room. Snape meanwhile walked downstairs and tossed some floo powder in the fireplace "Headmasters Office, Severus Snape" He waited as the flames turned a dark violet signifying the unlocking of the private floo network and stepped in appearing in the headmasters office.

"Dumbledore you're mad if you think i will allow the Potter brat to return to the Dursleys. They are a danger to him and in return the boy is just as dangerous."He stopped himself short of revealing the compromising information as he continued."That boys magical signature is too mature for a 10 year old and the accidental magic he did in ollivanders would cause death to the muggles." Snape partially lied, in honesty Harrys accidental magic could result in their death but even worse, Harry could just as easily kill them with anything. Dumbledore stared at Snape smiling but inward he was growling, Snape couldn't bond to the boy or he would be swayed to the dark side, but if he suddenly told snape to cease his mission it would raise suspicion from him. Sighing Dumbledore replied in a saddened tone. "So it seems you care about Harry, Knowing your position with riddle, do you think it is safe to get close to the boy? Honestly Severus, Leave the boy with Molly and her sons or with Diggle but the boy must be safe and i must know where he is at all time." Snape inwardly sneered at the old fool as he read through the headmasters guilt card. "I am only doing what i promised to Lily or do you not want me to do that Headmaster?" Realizing he backed the headmaster into a corner Snape continued pushing. How about i leave him with Madam Longbottom and her grandson, I heard he is the same age as the brat and id rather have him with some who doesn't have to focus on 5 other children." Snape smirked mentally, At least this way he could keep tabs on the boy headache and not seem like he is caring too much. Dumbledore smiled thinking how he could work this in his favor and agreed."Okay Severus, Leave the boy with Augusta and Neville for the rest of the summer." Snape nodded sharply and walked over to the fireplace tossing powder and stating his location."By the way headmaster, Wouldn't it be odd if the blood wards fail if harry didn't consider the dursleys his family say for neglect, or something as simple as not being treated fairly. Ideally the person do have to consider the ones connected to the wards family or all is for naught."with that snape walked through the floo leaving a bewildered headmaster behind.

A/N: As promised, another chapter although a little earlier than i'd like, To much free time on my hands. I really like how snape got the last laugh and dumbledore walked into the ploy easily. Neville will play a nice sized role in this as he replaces the role of ron in this story. Yes he will be OOC as will Hermione, Neville will be in slytherin sense he is a pure blood and again OOC. Hermione will be considered a Pseudo-Slytherin sense although she is muggle born, slytherins do love people with skills and power both of which our favorite bushy haired girl have, Although i think she will be more like the badass she is in 3rd year than the whiny brat she was in 1st and 2nd. So if you like the story R/R and tell me your favorite Filler characters from harry potter. I might make a poll to give those characters a shot at becoming a forward player. Who knows. Hasta La Vista!


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy who Lived

A/N: Well, so much time on my hand as caused me to update, Thank the mundane workings of college classes. I would like to give a shoutout to Moi, their insight on each of the characters and their relationships as well as the main parts thus far in the story were spot on. (notice im not saying gender because i dont want to assume) has earned a really good shout out and a praise from Severus Snape himself for their detail and critical eyesight in the story. I enjoyed reading your comments and your recommendations will be taken into the consideration, So in honor of their comments the next two chapter will be "Teasers" in a sense, We will learn a bit more about how Harry came to be with the Dursleys and Snapes connection with Harry Potter and The guild, As a reminder these are only filler chapters until i decide how i want to proceed, i have a lot of ideas but each branch can have its gaps in the long run so i am deciding the best route, Being so i didn't want to leave you guys hanging after such positive reviews. Remember to comment on the story and enjoy the first of a 2 part filler arch, i hope you like the idea and enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Boy who Lived

_**Avada Kedavra!**_

"_Foolish girl you should've stepped aside." The Dark Lord Voldemort said as the body of who was once Lily Evans fell to the ground, her once vibrant green eyes glazed over as the spirit left her body. Voldemort glanced over at the child in the crib staring at him with the same eyes that his mother had except, they held no hint of fear or horror. The baby smiled at him as Voldemort raised his wand. He didnt want to kill such a young lad but the prophecy stated that this baby would grow to kill him. "Pity that i have to kill you boy, But this is a war. A war i must win __**Avada Kedavra!**__" A brilliant flash of green light shot out of his wand towards the baby with the pure deadly intent of ending the babys short life. Time almost stopped as the curse hit the baby knocking him off his feet while the same green light rebounded towards its caster, Without time to scream, The light rehounded on the dark lord leaving nothing behind but a crying baby with a red lightning shape scar on his forehead._

Pure destruction, that was the sight that met Sirius Black as he drove up to the Potters home in Godric Hollow. Something went wrong, Terribly wrong. Getting off his motorcycle he pulled out his wand and walked up to the open door hanging slightly off its hinges. "No Dark Mark, this wasn't a normal Death Eater raid."he muttered to himself as he quietly walked into the doorway silently scanning the hallway. Laying eyes on a body, he froze recognizing the unruly mop of jet black hair. "Prongs, not you please don't let this happen." Racing upstairs he ran into the nursery dreading the worse. Stopping at the door he let out an anguished cry, Laying on the ground, eyes vacant and body motionless was Lilly dead, like her husband. Finding the strength he walked over to the crib expecting the worse. He saw the sleeping child and assumed he was dead as tears fell from his face. "The whole Potter Line, My Family gone…"Just then the baby woke up opening his eyes. Sirius smiled sadly seeing his godson alive as he picked him up."Hey harry, Don't worry i'll take care of you. James would've wanted Remus and I to"Just then a small cough interrupted him. Turning around he spotted Dumbledore as sirius said."Albus, They're gone i think voldemort got to them, How did he get pass the Fidelius Charm!" Sirius was confused, Wormtail was the secret keeper, was he captured by voldemort? But we saw him a day ago and he was okay. Plus a Secret Keeper could only give the secret if they were-" Peter betrayed the potters" Sirius concluded looking at Dumbledore with confusion, he couldn't understand why. Suddenly his mind became hazy as he heard albus say." Sirius, We have to find Peter to get the rest of the story. Im going to send out a call to all order members, Can you track him down for us?" Unable to form a coherent thought Sirius nodded at dumbledore's request. He could do this, it was simple."But, What about Harry, He needs me to take care of him."Sirius remembered his godson, that help cleared his thoughts a bit but that was all in vain as the mysterious feeling came back. "I will take care of him, just go before its too late."Dumbledore spoke calmly as Sirius nodded and put Harry back down before disapparating, Never noticing the small smirk on the aging headmasters face.

Meanwhile on the next night, Privet Drive was quiet, being midnight the street was empty and void of life. Well almost void of life, on a brick fence separating house Number 4 from Number 6 sat a tabby cat, motionless throughout the day. As if it was waiting or observing or both. As the night passed a lone figure suddenly appeared on the street. He scanned the area before settling on the cat as he smiled and pulled out something similar to an old style lighter. As he began clicking it, the lights around the street began flickering out into a ball of light and absorbed into the lighter. Walking over to the cat the wizard said."Minerva, What brings you here?" The cat that was motionless all day suddenly changed into an elderly female wearing a pointed hat. Turning to the male she stared at him with sharp eyes."What brings me here, I know these horrid people are the last living relatives of Lily Evans and you want to leave the poor child here. Albus Dumbledore i don't know what possessed you to go against the Potters Will sense last i known either young Sirius Black or Remus Lupin were primary candidates for guardians."She ranted to the wizard now known as Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light. Dumbledore listened patiently before speaking in a soothing voice. "Minerva, These are his last living relatives. If we leave him in the wizarding world imagine how arrogant he will get. We must hide him also under blood wards so no harm may befall onto him." _plus i can always know where he is in case anyone tries to contact or gain any control. _Minerva looked at him warily before saying."I cannot trust you on this one Albus, I have seen how these people lived and they are not fit to raise Harry Potter. As a teacher, mentor and friend to both his parents i will not allow this."She sighed as Albus replied after thinking a bit."Then i am sorry Minerva but this has to be done for the greater good."Pulling out his wand he muttered. _**"Obliviate"**_ as a flash of white light engulfed the aging Transfiguration teacher as she stared at Albus with vacant eyes then vanishing in a soft pop. Walking over to #4 Privet Drive he heard hagrid approaching with the motorcycle. He smiled before casting the Memory charm once more on hagrid who drove off with vacant eye like Mcgonagall. Dumbledore stared at the sleeping child as he placed the basket upon the doorstep. Smirking he said "No one must know where you were my boy. This is for the greater good." Holding up his wand he pulled out a paper and waved his wand over it."But first, "_**Fidelius Incantare" **_He whispered closing his eyes as the spell took hold over him. Looking at the house he smiled once more. _**"Fidelius Incantare." **_Feeling both charms take effect he made himself the secret keeper quickly before walking off, Returning the light too the streets he quickly vanished. Never looking back at the baby that would grow to shake the wizarding world to its core.

A/N: Okay lets take the hypothetical approach, (By the way, I've seen many stories where dumbledore charmed the will so only he knew the contents and i seen some where he uses the fidelius on privet drive) Anyway, if he cast the fidelius on the house muggles should be able to see it but can't state its location, As for wizards they can't at all. Now i need to find a way to unlock their memories and save Black. Honestly i feel like Sirius should escape 1st year. i mean the way i have this planned can lead smoothly. Anyway i hope you enjoyed the first part of the fillers. The next one will be out either tomorrow or saturday. Next chapter will state how harry joined the Cursed Chorus Guild and a few surprises that you'd never expect. R/R if you think this was a good idea, for me this chapter was pretty solid, i think i got a good foundation down and answered a few questions.i know this chapter was short but everything happens for a reason, this one had non XD. Well, later guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Melody of the Cursed Chorus

A/N: Moi's reviews continue to impress me. Her insight in the Harry Potter world has got me thinking about the direction of my story. To answer a few questions before we move on, In my HP world, spells are like colors, the tiniest alterations be it a complete change in the wand movement to the slightest shift in a certain wave can change the spell. Now be as it may, Most spells require a base amount of magic to take effect hence why wizards cast normal spells like "Stupify" and always get the same result. But it takes a wizard who understands the mechanics of magic on a deep level to be able to shift the effects of the spells. People like Dumbledore, Tom, Severus, Minerva and even Harry (albeit on an accidental level due to his inexperience in magic at his current age) can manipulate a spell to fit the moment. For example, A simple Wingardium Leviosa which is used to levitate objects can be shifted to decrease the weight of an object. Through understanding the mechanics of spells and magics, spells can be altered to this extent and thats what Moi was explaining and i am clarifying. Number 2, In here will explain everything from the Dursleys Hatred towards Harry to how he eventually joined the Cursed Chorus. 3rd sense i am not going to devote serious storytime towards this, Sirius was compulsed to find peter pettigrew, In the events of the altercation the compulsion, having lifted due to his completion of the task, left sirius confused just as pettigrew sent the explosion charm, I'm going to leave yall to ponder on the possibilities and whoever is the closest will get a shoutout so heres the challenge (Challenge 1: How did Sirius avoid azkaban?)(Hint: He never set foot on the Island)

Finally, Moi pointed out a really good statement, A prophecy is only as good as whoever interprets it, Personally i agree with her in anything could kill Voldemort, That is why i am going to disregard the prophecy, Albus will hear it and take it into huge consideration but its not going to be the overall reason why he does the things he does. Remember R/R and post your answer to the challenge question. Enjoy the final filler arc and be prepared for Hogwarts next chapter!

Chapter 6: Melody of the Cursed Chorus

_Snape walked into the director's office and bowed on one knee his blank oculi of deep black color were staring at the blood red carpet from behind the magically enhanced silver mask on his face, his emotionless voice spoke to a blond haired woman behind a blackwood desk who was staring at him with sharp brown eyes that bore into his very soul. "Director Chasing, The targets were eliminated without opposition, The Rawlings family is no more and all evidence of the dealing with our clients are erased. My lord, wishes me to retire from this position. He is drawing back all of his forces and i am required to be under his surveillance full-time once more."He stood up pulling out a neatly folded envelope holding his request for decommissioning. The stoic woman pulled out the neatly folded envelope scanning over the document. After a full minute of silence the director spoke, her voice laced with the slight russian accent she could never get rid of. "Agent Cure, As of now you are decommissioned, you know the rules of retirement and what is expected, Tell your Dark Lord it was a pleasure doing business with him." Severus nodded in return, He knew his lord was going to betray this woman in the end, Though he made sure to tell her discretely, best play both sides of the table. She had in returned given him immunity from their retaliation, she was going to let this attack slide, Biding her time like the true snake she was. Pressing a button on the desk she nodded and dismissed him. Snape walked off, closing the door behind him. Passing a member on his way out he glanced over at the vastly shorter assassin, his stature would cause speculation that he was a child if not for the air of confidence he held himself with, Snape continued on giving it no second thought. The masks they wore kept their identity secret for a reason. "Probably a half-blood" He thought to himself as he exited the building into the cool night, before anyone could notice, he was gone with the wind, the only sound of his departure was a small unnoticeable pop, which would have been disguised in the wind anyway._

Flashback

_ Pain, nothing new to the young boy. He was walking home one day from school happily clutching the report card tightly in his hand. This was the first thing he did that was better than his bully of a cousin and he hoped to make his aunty proud."Maybe i can finally get my own room, with a bed and a hot shower for once"He whispered, smiling giddy with the idea of the luxuries he was denied all his life. After having been out of school until forced in 2nd grade he hoped this report card could be the ticket to change with his Aunt Petunia. Harry Potter stared once more at the grades. All A+ and positive comments from his teachers, a feat impossible in the minds of young kids. 'But i did it, and Dudley didn't do it!' He mentally cheered for himself. Running into the door Harry smiled taking off his school shoes and raced to his aunt. For the last few weeks, after the visit from the old man in weird clothing. His aunt and uncle were acting strange. Gone were the 2 relatives who just ignored his existence in favor of the now cold looks and mutterings of "freak" under their breaths. But young Harry didn't mind, He wasn't affected at all. That was his first mistake, Slowing down to a walking pace as he neared his uncle sitting on the couch after taking the day off of work from his job, he approached his aunt and smiled handing her the report card. His Second mistake. His aunts face slowly lost its color as she gritted her teeth saying in a voice harry mistook for a neutral voice."And what do you think you are doing boy?" She spoke the last word with venom, that harry clearly didn't understood as he replied with a happy tone. "I wanted to make you proud like Dudley does Aunt!" His third and final mistake. With unrequited rage, Petunia grabbed Harrys hair ignoring his pleas and yelps of pain and began furiously slapping him as hard as she can. "YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE OUR LITTLE DUDDERS YOU FREAK! YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A FREAK WHOSE PARENTS WERE DRUNKS AND LEFT YOU ON OUR NORMAL DOORSTEP!" Feeding off her rage Vernon got up and walked over to the bruised form of Harry, his face turning purple for the first in many times in the future. BOY! IM TIRED OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS! IF I DONT BEAT IT OUT OF YOU NOW THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH IT!" With that he grabbed Harry's leg and dragged him down the hall grabbing a metal bat he had brought for Dudley and proceeded to viciously beat upon the helpless child with full force, Endless thrashings on the boys entire body left him bloodied and surprisingly barely conscious as he picked up the boys body and quickly walked outside, uncaringly tossing the boy in the car, The street was empty with no one around to witness such vile acts as he started the car and drove off. Stopping at a random alley miles away from their home, Vernon tossed the broken boy into the alley and drove off leaving him to die. As Harry laid there fading in and out of consciousness he cried to himself. He had never been this close to death before and was terrified for his life as he laid there. after minute of shedding bloodied, dirty tears, he began to hear a small melody playing in his ear, _

_The lost souls gathered unified_

_Our dark souls true when all have lied_

_Our blessing in our curse disguised_

_Last tears fading as we cried_

_Cursed lotus bloom when all is lost_

_Betrayed and with our bodies tossed_

_Fill their sorrow to fuel our clause_

_Cursed chorus forever be our cause_

_Harry suddenly found his mind close on him as he sunk into unconsciousness, the last thing over him was a masked petite form as it shook their head and bent down, his world faded into black as his body was gently lifted, surprisingly, no pain tortured him as he fell into the blissful sleep, wrapping himself in a slowly developing cocoon of darkness._

A/N: Wow...Just wow, i think i outdone myself on this one honestly, this was by far my favorite chapter to write despite the sadness thats in it, what do you guys think about it. I was looking around and i'm thinking of doing DZ2's "Harry the Twice Blessed Half-Blood" Challenge. Thats at a later date, What you guys think of this chapter? Im so proud of the reaction to this story. To name a few stats Followers: 58, Favorites: 27, Reviews: 14 (2 of them were from me in response to a reviewer) part of 1 community and finally 2,890 views. You guys are amazing and i thank you so much! Our MVP Reviewer is obviously Moi, Congrats girl your reviews are a huge influence on the story, and so are each and every one of my reviews. This is Nicholas, Signing off with the 6th chapter. Don't worry more to come. Remember one more time, The challenge question is open to anyone and i cant wait to see your responses at all! well see yall later! By the way, The small octuplet piece is an original of my own, please ask before using, i don't mind if you do but i just want permission first thanks i am a poet so i love to share my work!

(P.S) Not counting this sentence, this is the longest chapter ever XD


	7. Chapter 7: Hogwarts

A/N: Well not many people accepted the challenge. The answer was kinda hard but any guess was accepted, This falls in line with the usual government mistake solution method. Sirius was never captured, Sense he was compulsed to find Peter and it was complete, he never had any true intention in killing Pettigrew so when pettegrew betrayed him, Logic would define him to get the hell out so logically he would transform and leave the scene. The Obliviator Squad would come in and find muggles dead/incapacitated and (Assuming they were at least decent in Legimacy i mean that would be a good thing to have on an Obliviator squad) they would take them memories and do their job. Crouch, who was in charge of the Magical Law Enforcement division at that time (If my memory serves me right) would see the memories and assume it was sirius who betrayed the potters. Ignoring all else he would say it was sirius fault and after pressure from Dumbledore, Say they captured him to please the people and put him in line for ministry of magic, I mean he did want the position and this would've gave him a good shot Hypothetically. Anyway if you want more detail you can PM me or we can host a little forum debate. In this chapter we see Harrys Debut into hogwarts and trust me, its going to be amazing in all sense. One reviewer asked for longer chapters and i can tell y'all this. I will try for longer chapters but i know the 10th chapter will be a huge one, Every 10 chapters will be long chapters from what i am planning. Anyway on to the story and dont forget to leave a comment in the reviews on any ideas, I'm still looking for some OC's and Characters to add into the main mix. Review question: What canon character should i add into the mix? By the way harry will be heir to many titles as you can guess, Slytherins love power and what's more powerful than a Political Powerhouse who just happens to be an assassin and heir to many houses. I don't own the Right of Conquest idea i like it so i guess its available to use, i don't know who came up with the idea so it is theirs.

Harry: Potters (Obviously), Black (Blood Adoption), Emerys (look it up if you don't know), Slytherin (Right of Conquest), Gryffindor(Fathers Side), Ravenclaw (Mothers Side), Gaunt (Right of Conquest), Le Fay (Right of Conquest).

Neville: Longbottom(Obviously) Gryffindor (Fathers Side), Hufflepuff (Mother Side), LeStrange (You'll see why).

Draco: Malfoy, Le Fay, Black, Prewett (You'll See Why)

Chapter 7: Hogwarts

The week with the Longbottoms was eventful for Harry, He made a friend in one Neville Longbottom and an ally with Madam Longbottom who was furious with Dumbledore for placing Harry with the Dursleys. During his stay, Harry learned all about his parents and the pureblood life which he absorbed with ease. Neville and Harry became fast friends as they played together throughout the week. For the first time in his life harry felt like a kid again as he laughed and played with the young Longbottom heir who treated Harry like a friend instead of the Boy-Who-Lived. Over the times Severus visited to check up on Harry and ask his questions. Many times they were about his training and his time with the Dursleys while others were just random questions to get to know the young boy. Much to Snapes surprise, Harry was not like his father and was able to engage in an intellectual conversation with the potions master. They talked about different poisons and plants as well as theoretical potions. To say that snape was surprised was an understatement. Harry was on a level unlike any of his other students, he would rank him about 4th year level in potion alone but whenever he would inquire about it the boy would change the subject with practiced ease. Meanwhile, Snape would avoid questions concerning his involvement in the Cursed Chorus much to Harry's annoyance. On the 4th day in, The Potions master never came, This was a surprise to harry because he rather enjoyed his time with the head of Slytherin much to the ire of Lady Longbottom who didn't complain loudly, but could be heard muttering her displeasure. Harry was sitting with Neville reading a 3rd year Spellbook when Madam Longbottom walked into the room and said. "You have a visitor Mr. Potter, He is in the Guest Room." Smiling, Harry walked to the guest room expecting to see Snape, When he walked into his displeasure, he saw the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Unlike the others who witnessed that night on Privet Drive, Harry had elicit memory and remembered it with perfect detail. He knew of the headmasters betrayal and instantly hated him when he found out who he was. Barely keeping his loathing behind a mask Harry said in an even tone to the aging headmaster. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Why are you here if school starts in 3 days?" He inquired, He knew he sounded a bit questioning but he didn't want to see the manipulative bastards face as long as he didn't have to. Dumbledore smiled at the young wizard and said. "Harry my boy, I just wanted to see how you were doing with Madam Longbottom, this stay was a bit unexpected so i just wanted to see if you were safe here." Harry internally growled, He knew about the fidelius on Privet Drive but he knew the Longbottom Residence was heavily warded since Madam Longbottom explained to Severus the first day he was here. He instantly knew that the headmaster objected him here but he didn't know why. He obviously knew the wards around the manor and he must've knew about the Dursleys treatment of him from Snape. Harry froze as realization came to him, Dumbledore first put him with the Dursleys yet he never came to check on him untill that one time and thats when the Dursleys abuse started. He knew, 'He had to have known yet, he left me there to starve and possibly die.' Harry concluded as he barely controlled his rage. Staring into the headmaster's eyes, he instantly felt something probe into his mind, Reacting instinctively he led the probe towards his useless memories including the ones with the dursleys abuse in it and trapped the hidden compulsion inside the occlumency. Watching Dumbledore's face instinctively scrunch at the memories of abuse harrys mask almost shattered as he closed his eyes cutting off his connection with the headmaster as the compulsion spell sat in the useless memories. Harry faked a yawn and said" i'm sorry headmaster, i am tired i am having fun with neville and miss longbottom, i appreciate your concern for me but i am safe here, if you will excuse me." Taking a last glance at the now smiling headmaster Harry turned his back and walked away, his face darkening as he scanned the compulsion. Rage becoming evident on his face, Dumbledore wanted Harry to be suspicious of Snape, To not tell people of his abuse with the Dursleys and even worse, liable to the headmasters compulsions by looking at him in the eyes more. "The old fool wanted to control him!" Harry whispered to himself in rage as he walked to his room. Closing the door he laid on his bed and thought to himself. If the old man thought Harry was gonna let him run his life then the old coot was more delusional than he originally thought. Harry sighed checking his memories finding none tampered with except the useless ones where the extremes of the dursleys abuse were hazy to avoid any viewing of the memories. "The old man wanted to completely control me!" Harry swore to himself as he tried to undo the damage Dumbledore did. This was worse than he thought and harry couldn't let his guard down anymore. After he finished with the damage control. harry yawned, drained from fixing the damaged memories he closed his eyes dreaming of ways to get back at the old fool.

Darkness, Running through the forest the shadow moved, his mind on one person. He needed to find the boy fast before he became a pawn to the order. He needed to warn the boy of the dangers the light held and the fools who blindly follow its leader. He needed to tell the boy of his story and his heritage as well as give him his present before the aurors caught up to him. He ran faster, his burning muscles pushing him to go on. He needed to find the rat too, This was what he needed and he can't waste this time or else all will be lost. The shadow moved into a clearing as its form was revealed to be a pure black furred wolf like dog, his yellow eyes staring at the castle ahead of him. Hogwarts, the first place he considered home, where he made friends and found love. He needed to make it safe as the last guardian of the boy,he promised them he would go through hell to make his godson safe, Sirius Black was a man who held his promises.

Harry sat down on the train looking out the window with Neville on the opposite side waving to his grandmother, Over the weak, Harry managed to crack Nevilles shy exterior and found the boy to be extremely smart and ambitious. Not enough to go to the house of snakes but enough to land him with the murder of ravens if he truly wished to. Having waved to Madam Longbottom, Harry felt the train begin to move as he smiled. This was it, this was their journey to hogwarts and it just begun. Pulling out a book called, Potions of the Ages. Harry turned to his page and continued reading as Neville played with his Horned Toad named Trevor. Thirty minute passed before the door to their compartment opened and a redhead stepped in saying. Everywheres full, can i sit in here. Choosing to ignore the newcomer, Harry shrugged as Neville answered positively. After thirty seconds of silence the boy began talking loudly in an attempt to start a conversation to which Harry frowned. Glaring at the boy he said, "If you can't stay silent for the train ride i'm going to have to ask you to leave." He snapped at the redhead, Ron who in turn turned red with embarrassment and fell silent to both Harrys and Nevilles relief. After five minutes the redhead said."You never introduced yourself, who are you" He said to Harry, Albeit rudely as Harry snapped close his book and glared at him."My name is not important, but if you must know, its Harry Potter." Watching, he grimaced at Ron's eyes went wide and moved to his forehead as if willing the bangs covering his oh so famous scar to move. "Do you have it, You know, The scar?" He asked. Harry sighed in return and nodded turning back to his book. After ten minutes of feeling eyes on him he turned back to Ron and said harshly. "Is there something on my face, if not please stop staring at me." Ron replied with an excited voice ignoring the harshness of Harry's comment. "Can i see it!"he asked happily, Harry frowned and shook his head going back to his book ignoring the Weasley's whines and pleas. The door slid open again as he heard the redhead say. "What are you doing here you slimy snake?"Turning his head, Harry saw a blond haired aristocratic boy with a cold look on his face. The boy said in reply, "I can go where i want blood-traitor at least i don't have to beg others to sit in the compartment with them." Harry snickered at the truth of the statement and decided to address the blond. "So who are you might i ask?" The blond turned his eyes to Harry with an appalled look, "I am Draco Malfoy, Everyone should know that!" Ron decided to speak up as he said. "Dont talk to Harry Potter like that you slimy git" but instantly was knocked into unconsciousness as Harry sent a stunner spell at him much to the amusement of the other two purebloods. Pointing to the seat next to Neville, he went back to his book knowing the questions that were going to come.

The train had stopped as a loud voice said."F'rst yea's ova hea" Harry turned to see a man 4 times the size of himself leading the first years as Draco smirked and took the lead. Harry smiled softly, For the rest of the train ride, they all talked and became friends save the weasley who spent the train ride is stasis under the stunner enerverating him when it was time to change into their school robes. During the ride they all talked about hogwarts as they munched on candy and tarts brought by the cart lady. As Harry followed Draco and Neville they saw in the distance the huge castle. Following the half giant, The all got into boats as Draco, Neville and Harry shared one with a Strange blonde haired girl who said something about nargles infesting a redhead and to stay away from him. That got a laugh out of the 3 boys who instantly took a liking to the young girl who introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. As they rowed towards the school Harry felt a warm feeling overwhelm him as if the castle itself was welcoming them. Harry smiled truly for the first time in his life as he looked at the castle, no his new home for the next 7 years.

A/N: I know i didn't get into hogwarts that much and the chapter is called Hogwarts so as an apology i will name the next one part 2 and post it this weekend. Sorry i didn't post the past few days i had a Unit Test to study for and i didn't want to fail it, hope you guys understand and i hope you enjoy this new installment, as a reward for the patience this one is longer than my other chapters by a bit so i hope you guys take the bribe err apology gift. So leave a review on the story and as always i will post when i can, enjoy the story and i hope you guys like this chapter as much as i liked writing it. Adios!


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts Pt 2

A/N: Chapter 8 is here guys, i guess i should explain a bit. Luna in my story is a year older than her Canon version and is part seer. I started her off early because i actually like luna as a character and she will have a big role in this story. Along with being an eccentric character, i feel she is one that can go in any direction, in this chapter she will show why she is a huge role and i'm dropping a huge bomb on you guys :). Also i guess i should elaborate on the pairings, they wont be a huge part of the story but it will set a tone on how each character will interact with each other. Other than that i feel like reciting the sorting hat song is pointless so im skipping it. `Oh, how would people feel if i made Luna heiress of Hufflepuff, sorry but i don't see how she didn't make it in the house of badgers, she is very smart but she is way more loyal. As for Hermione, she is heiress Ravenclaw but was adopted after her pure blood family died.

Harry/Draco: This is a really good pairing, Harry's calm and Draco's presence compliment each other, Draco can demand attention just by walking in a room and Harry can work out any situation either by luck or pure skill. Draco also has an arrogance that can be countered by Harry who doesn't take shit (Excuse my language) from anyone. They make the perfect slash pair

Luna/Neville: They are absolutely adorable (first guy to say that i know) Lunas eccentricity and knowledge complements Neville's shy nature. Neville and Luna are both kind-hearted people and they can have a pretty harsh mean streak when their tempers flare. Overall this was the best (i think it was) Canon pairing i've seen and i wouldnt pair them with anyone else.

Hermione/Blaise: This was actually a shot in the dark pairing because Blaise from what i read is very calm and tactical down to the wire, he thinks about every opportunity and doesn't hop into anything he doesn't see any gain in. Hermoine compliments this with her knowledge and her strategic nature. Honestly this pairing wouldv'e worked great in canon if Baise was a major character. Hermione doesn't need Ron, he is the polar opposite from her in every way and i just cant see them two together.

Sirius/Remus: This is a nice brotherly/lovers pairing because they survived so much together, they were friends throughout most of their lives and they are so similar. Remus who was more knowledgeable and shy matches Sirius' Goofy and mischievous ways, Remus can keep Sirius in check while Sirius can keep Remus company on those days when he has to transform. This pairing is a nice one that i like purely because of the history they have.

Severus/Tom: Severus is a very calculating person, a fence-sitter so to speak, While Tom is the manipulative but in contradiction, he can also be very direct and take no nonsense from anyone. This pairing is good because their warring personalities make for some really great complimentary moments. For instance Severus would be the only one to actually question the Dark Lords decisions where else all others would be too scared. The Dark Lord is very possessive, even of his Death Eaters so he wouldn't kill Snape for being a double spy after the loyalty Snape shows when he reveals his true side, Unlike canon Voldemort who was insane and killed Snape which i still to this day don't understand. This pairing is very fragile though and like Hermione and Baise needs to be executed with perfection or else it will not be believable.

(P.S) I will be making Voldemort return earlier than canon, If he has horcruxes i think it would be fairly simple to construct a body based on the soul piece of the diary. You will see hints of Volde/Snape in this chapter, purely interaction a bit of teasing but nothing serious, i am not one to write lemon for the pure hell of it, the most would be teasing kisses and word play so if thats what your expecting any time soon you should probably wait untill Harry's 5th year, even then it wouldnt be full on sex. Anyway thats me for the day, enjoy the story

Chapter 8: Hogwarts pt 2

Hogwarts was amazing, the behemoth of a castle lit up the night as a calm feeling washed over the children who immediently looked at the castle as if it were a home for them. Draco, Neville and Harry all stared at the castle with wonder as it seemed to pull them in, the tug especially powerful for Neville and Harry. "Lady Hogwarts wants us to claim our keep, She wishes us to rid the grounds of a certain grey haired Nargal." They turned to spot Luna with her milky grey eyes staring at the castle, a dreamy smile on her face they began walking towards the castle, they met a russet colored, bushy haired, girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. After a bit of small talk in which Luna and Hermione became fast friends, Harry dove back into his potions book. Harry felt two sets of eyes on him and curiously glanced up seeing Hermione and Luna looking in his direction, Hermione at his book with a curious glance while Luna stared into his eyes as he shivered feeling as if his soul was being observed, not unlike Ollivander. After five minutes of staring, she decided to join the conversation the others were having, 'Strange.' Harry thought to himself and continued reading as they approached the castle.

As they passed the gates, Luna spoke "Can i talk to you Harry?" she said in the same dreamy voice as she skipped away from the crowd. Harry shrugged and followed her as the stopped a bit of distance away not to be overheard. Luna stared at Harry for a few seconds unnerving him before she spoke in a voice unlike before. This one was confident and serious. "The Cursed Lotus hides among the enemy, waiting to bloom with its deadly spores, Be careful that it doesn't begin to rely on the coaxing of the Leader of the Sun lest it ceases growth and dies a lost cause." She walked away confidently as Harry stood frozen staring at her, 'She knows, but how! She must be - wait' He frowned as he watched her sway hair to the right revealing a blood-red lotus on the back of her neck! Harry nearly lost control as he ran to catch up but lost her in the crowd of students. Sighing at the amount of questions she raised, he walked to join the first years, Scanning the small crowd he cursed at the lack of said headache. Walking over to Draco and Neville he growled as he heard the familiar chatter of the young Weasley. He hoped whatever house he was sorted in didnt involve the loud mouth or he would have to kill him.

After the sorting hat finished its number much to the surprise of the first years, who so far experienced boats moving, ghost floating around them and a talking/singing hat. It was safe to assume Hogwarts was not what they expected. As a woman named McGonagall began calling up names harry listened to the others, his intent on gathering information. So far all the chatter was about potential house sorting with nothing interesting untill his ears perked at the name Granger.

Watching Hermione walk up to the sorting hat something strange happened, A pale ghost began floating next to her, this one was unlike all others, all facial features distorted and her general appearance foggy. The students all whispered at this strange occurence as Hermione sat down, a bit unnerved at the ghost who was following her. As the shorting hat was silent, It suddenly shouted "Now presenting, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw!" The ghost shimmered into view revealing a beautiful woman a flowing wearing silvery blue dress with bronze accents and stitching. She spoke in a hauntingly commanding voice."I, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, announce my heir Hermione Jean Granger and all claims that come with it. So mote it be!" The students were as silent as a pin drop before the Ravenclaw table exploded in a frenzy of cheers and clapping, never seen before. Hermione took off the hat her face flushed with excitement as Lady Ravenclaw smiled and held her hand in beckoning for her to sit with the ravens. The table all bowed their heads as the duo passed and at the end of the table a small throne of blue and bronze appeared in which Hermoine sat on as a small tiara of ravenclaw colors appeared.

After the shock of the announcement, everyone settled down as names were sorted until Longbottom was called. Neville confidently walked to the hat as a tall, broad figured ghost appeared beside him in the same manner Lady Ravenclaw did. As before the sorting hat took a minute to pause before saying. "I now present, Lord Godric Gryffindor!" The ghost materialized into a tall bulky male wearing a mix of robed armor shining gold and red, a ruby serated sword in his hands as he announced proudly." I, Lord Godric Gryffindor, give you my heir, Neville Frank Longbottom. So mote it be!" Neville took off the hat, a smile on his face as he walked towards the cheering lions, harry smiled watching the lions cheer and praise Neville, as he got to the end, a small gryffindor colored throne with a small dagger with rubies serrated the edge on the table awaited him.

Up next Luna was called as the great hall was buzzing from the two announced heirs being announced. Luna confidently put on the hat as a 3rd ghost appeared much to the school surprise, The hat announced as Lady Hufflepuff appeared and said " I, Lady Helena Hufflepuff present Luna Lovegood as my Heir, So mote it be!" she declared as the hufflepuff began cheering and crying at their heirs announcement, They began hugging luna leading her to the back of the table where a yellow and black throne stood proudly along with a beautiful yellow diamond necklace with the hufflepuff emblem on a large black diamond. Luna sat proudly staring directly at harry who smiled back.

As the names came and gone and Malfoy was called up, People were expecting him to be the heir but it all passed leaving those to speculate that the Slytherin heir didn't start hogwarts yet. The school waited on as Harry's name was called and the school began muttering, 3 Heirs and the boy who lived at the same time was too much talk as Harry confidently walked toward the hat just as he put it on he caught the appearance of a slender framed ghost appear next to him. "Mr. Potter, As you can guess, you are the heir of Slytherin. You own a part of the castle and the grounds around it, Lord Salazar will help instruct you on how to act your part along with the other heirs in learning magic here at Hogwarts, Do you have any questions before I announce you?" The sorting hat said in his mind as Harry smiled, he spoke no before the hat said. "And finally, since the splitting of the 4 founders, I present you, the return of Lord Salazar Slytherin!" To say the school wasnt shocked at the returning of the rogue founder was an understatement, Expecially as Godric floated over to him and they greeted like old friends. Salazar spoke in a commanding tone. "Centuries ago, I left Hogwarts because the muggles were threatening our existence, Against the pleas of my fellow founders, i explored their world and learn so much. Sadly, in my journey i suffered a serious magical disease and lost my life, I couldn't return to Hogwarts like this so people assumed I left out of anger, i am here to tell you that i have returned to my friends here. Though I am particularly bias to pure blood, I welcome all to the house of Slytherin, I now announce my heir, Harry James Potter, May he help lead our school to a new age of unity! So mote it be!" The announcement was followed by shocked silence, before the school cheered with praise at Re-Unition the four founders, Never before in history since its founding has this happened and they were experiencing a new dawn in Hogwarts. Teachers, Students, Ghost alike all cheered and clapped for the four leaders and heirs as the castles wards pulsed. The four Heirs stood up proudly as words echoed in their minds, they spoke loudly as one. "We gladly accept the title of heir of Hogwarts, We will do our best to help unify the school under the founder and headmaster, So mote it be!" Sealing the deal, the school roared with cheering as food appeared on the table and the feast began, the celebrations formed under this glorious night in a new age for Hogwarts.

A/N: Wow that was a big chapter, they finally arrived and claimed the seats. Well i wont say much because i don't really know what to say. Classes will start tomorrow and we will find out more about them being heirs as well as the enigma known as Luna Lovegood.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting With Dumbledore

A/N: Sorry guys been a busy weekend and i'm working on making a forum for this story, As we approach the 100 Followers mark i decided to have it coincide with the 10th chapter as a sort of celebration. Still looking for a Beta and i am in need of moderators for the creation of the forum, if you would like to help with it and know how to manage a forum please PM me. Anyway this chapter isn't actually planned. I'm writing this purely off of instinct so wish me luck. Remember to Review, every bit of criticism helps and flames will be disposed of with extreme prejudice. Enjoy guys heres the 9th chapter.

Chapter 9: Meeting with Dumbledore

The next morning roared in as the students all came down to breakfast under the cloudy illusion of the great hall. Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermoine and Draco all sat at the end of the slytherin table chattering away while eating the food served. Cheerfully discussing their hopes for the classes, Harry watched them interact silently as he played with the small knife provided to cut the food. Hermoine and Luna were discussing the diffrent magical creatures in the British Magical World while Neville and Draco were talking about the diffrent uses of plants in potions. Not discussions kids these ages were known for having, Each of them already displayed their high intellegence level and were already planning on competing for best in their year. "Longbottom, im telling you Professor Snape's class is going to be easy!" Draco drawled idly as he listened to the Longbottom Heir sigh. Potions were not his strong suit and from whart he heard, Snape could be devious towards those who are not good in potions.

"Hey Longbottom, Why are you hanging with the slimy snakes, loony Lovegood and the know-it-all, Come over where you belong" They turned towards the gryffindor table to see Ron Weasley surrounded by a bunch of 2nd and 1st years. Ron was smirking as he stared at Neville who in turn scoffed and turned around. He didnt appriciate the Weasley boy trying to sway him from his friends. Ron didnt take that kindly and scowled saying, "If you keep hanging around the New Dark Lord, People will suspect you of going dark." Upon hearing that, The 5 friends growled. Throughout the night they were hearing people whispering about Harry becoming the new dark lord much to the amusement of the young assassin and the anger of his friends. Harry was amused, Although his plans were not in cohesion with the lights, he didn't think he was going dark, At least not yet. Looking at the small knife in his hand, a plan formed in his head. Tossing the knife with pinpoint accuracy the knife sped past the weasley despite being 4 tables away just cutting the bridge of his nose as a yelp exited his mouth. Harry continued in an apathetic voice as he said." If i do become the next dark lord, Maybe i will kill you first. Maybe i will kill you know." Standing up, he walked off ignoring the headmaster and the surprised looks the teachers were giving him as he exited the great hall.

Cursing to himself, Harry began to doubt his little show earlier. After a thorough reprimanding by Severus including the loss of all his weapons save a small dagger he was allowed to keep for protection, he was told that the headmaster wanted to see him. 'No doubt about my little show earlier' He muttered to himself as he walked up the already open staircases leading to the headmasters office. Knocking twice, the door opened revealing the headmaster sitting behind his desk, no doubt opening the door with magic. Harry walked in and sat down as the headmaster smiled at him, his eyes twinkling with hidden motives which almost made harry scowl. "Lemon Drop" He offered, only to be met with silence from Harry as the aged warlock sighed. "Harry my boy, Please explain you little "Show", Why did you feel the need to throw a dangerous object at Mr. Weasley?" Harry scoffed, The old coot didn't deserve any explanation from him but knowing the old man wouldn't let him be he said."I did it because i can, he annoyed me. Next time ill make sure not to miss if that is what you want _headmaster_" He all but snarled as the headmaster frowned, the ever present twinkle gone from his eyes. Inside his mind he was cringing. The boy obviously isnt going to allow any form of manipulation, He needs to be watched closely to see if he has any chance of going dark, I can still use his horcrux against him. We need him to finance this war, without him were finished."Harry my boy, You cant toss weapons at anyone, That would cause grounds for expulsion but, since this is the first time i will give you a warning, You will have a weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape and you must apologize to the young weasley. As for next time, tell any of your teachers." Sighing, Dumbledore continued" As for your heir spot, I ask that you relinquish that position to me. That is too much power for one as young as you, If you give it to me. I will make sure to give it back to you when you reach the legal age as i am your magical guardian." He lied through his teeth, In reality he had no control over the brat and only wanted the position so he can control the wards of the school. But the child didn't know that, Little did he know, Harry was one step ahead as he scoffed and said. "Sorry Headmaster, As heir to the slytherin line, since i am the last heir of the line i am magically and mundanely emancipated so no one has any control over what i can say or do." Smirking internally, Harry watched the headmasters face shift into well concealed anger. "But Harry my boy, People can use this against you, you will need to attend wizengamot meetings and parties, Adult stuff that no child should have to bear with," Harry had to give it to the old headmaster, if he was anyone else he would've been surrendered. He sighed and said" This is done with headmaster, I am not giving up my seat so stop trying, I will take my leave sir." Walking out the door a scowl formed on his face" And please refrain from calling me Harry my boy headmaster, It's Mr. Potter or Lord Slytherin if you want credentials." Smirking as he imagined the look on the headmasters face he walked out the door and back down towards the great hall. Once there he saw his class list on the table and ran to pick it up. Looking it over a pleased smile crossed his face before fading.

Potter Harry:

Introduction to Potions Year 1: Mondays-Wednesday-Fridays 9-11 A.M

Introduction to Transfiguration Year 1: Tuesday-Thursday 9-11 A.M

Introduction to Charms Year 1: Monday-Tuesday-Wednesday 11-12 Noon

Lunch 12-1 PM

History of Magic Year 1: Monday-Friday- 1-2 Noon (Thursday-Friday 11-12AM)

Defense against The Dark Arts Year 1: Monday-Friday 2-4 PM

Study Hours/Break Period: 4-6PM

Dinner 6-8PM

Introduction to Astronomy Year 1: Monday-Friday 8-9PM

"Brilliant" He whispered as he quickly made his way to the potions room to begin his first class ever at Hogwarts.

A/N: I know harry acting a bit different than at the beginning of the story but he is at hogwarts and needs to lose the assassins personality a bit so he won't blow his cover. Well i need to go i am in Student Chapel right now. Not the best of classes but i guess i should pay attention. Next chapter i can go 2 directions. I can go into Snape's class or do a bit more of character development in the form of harrys first kill. I have to make a bit more thinking. As of now i am building the forum for this story. It isn't complete but as i said i need moderators and a beta. The story is getting a bit dull but i feel rushed in putting them out, Next chapter will change it i promise guys. Again were approaching the 100 follower mark so i want to make that chapter special, Continue to review and support this wonderful project and ill update as fast as i can for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories of A Young Assassin

A/N: Happy 100 Followers! Hey guys and girls this is the 10th chapter of HPATAP and i just want to thank you guys for the support, It's been fun writing this awesome story and i hope for many more chapters. Now as for the surprise i decided to do some Chara Development for our dear little assassin. By the time i push this out i will also have 50 Favorite so i also want to shout that out and thank all who have made this story possible. My next goal is actually to reach 25,000 words before the 15th chapter. Moving on i think i will post another chapter pretty soon because i have a few good ideas for the continuation of this arch. Without further adieu here is the next chapter and happy 100 celebration grab the cake and soda and enjoy the chapter. By the way, for a bit of insight look up The Assassins Creed/Pledge (From the title game) I do not own this but merely borrow the idea.

Chapter 10: Memories of A Young Assassin

The night was bitter cold, more so than usual as it snowed heavily on the small town of Godrics Hollow. Breathing in a deep breath an adult male got out of his car looking at his house sadly. In it held his wife and daughter, his life. He knew the shady deals were gonna come back to bite him in the rump but he had to support his small family in some way. Bracing himself he put on a small smile and walked to the door. Pulling out his set of keys he unlocked the door and gently "I'm home!" Watching as his little girl ran to the door he smiled catching her and picking her up as she hopped in his arm." Hey princess how was your day?" He asked his daughter, Elizabeth. She smiled and hugged him tightly saying happily."It was great Daddy, Me and Mommy made something for Santa." Tomorrow was Christmas he smiled again forgetting the special day as he put her down, his wife kissing him gently as he wrapped his arm around her waist muttering in her ear."Hello Alice, You got the P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S." He smiled knowing despite how much she tried, Their daughter wasn't old enough to connect spelled words. "His wife, Alice, Smiled nodding as she said."Yes i did Rob, How was work today?" Smiling he told her as they all walked to the kitchen, never noticing the slightly open door.

Envy sat in the shadows staring at the house behind his Porcelain mask. The target had entered the home and all he had to do was eliminate him for his first complete mission. Steeling his morale he left the darkness that had enveloped him revealing a short male of approximately 5ft 3in. His unruly black hair spiked and adding dark red tints to the tips matching his deep black cloak that seemed to absorb the light around him. Stealthly moving across the street he dug into his small pockets pulling out a small dagger, It was 5in long with black steal and a dark chrome handle. A gift given to him earlier, pulling out a capsule he poured a bit on the steel, it was an acidic agent that ate away at anything once wet. One would be worried about this agent but he didn't sense he wore a special material glove and oddly enough the agent hasn't affected him all the time he has been using it. Ignoring the thought he slowly opened the door careful not to make any noise. Digging into the cloak he pulled out a pistol, This was a Beretta 93R Semi-Automatic to 3 Round Burst Pistol. This housed a 20 clip of non-lethal rounds for this mission. Quietly taking off the safety handle he move through the house following the sounds of a 2 people talking. Pausing he took a deep breath before turning the corner and letting loose a 4 rounds at the woman as the bullet hit her in her chest and shoulder regions, the impact knocking her out as she fell, Quickly he pounced the man stabbing him in the neck holding his mouth. Looking around he spotted no one as the man slowly died in his hand the acid doing its work and burning a large gash into his neck making the stab wound unnoticable. As the mans life faded before his eyes, Envy watched the woman who has small pools of blood forming from the blunt impact breaking skin. Quickly taking out the knife he grabbed a napkin and cleaned the blade tossing the used tissue into a fire. Hearing a small gasp behind him he quickly turned and saw a little girl. Cursing silently to himself as she saw her dead parents he quietly took out a small syringe, quickly walking to the frozen little girl he inserted the needle to her arm and unloaded the small dose of anesthesia. Holding her mouth wincing as she bit into his finger, her screams muffled he waited until the sleep drug took effect. Holding her he noticed her resistance slowly evaporating, He hated doing this to a little girl but his mission came first. Making sure he left no evidence he exited the house quietly closing the door as he exited.

Envy got back to the base in record time of 2 hours as his pickup met him some distance away from the targets home. The silent drive back allowed him to think about the mission. His first kill ever, He wasn't saddened nor sick that he took a life. He was trained for this and knew it was going to happen. As they entered the base he walked to the Directors Office noting the lack of blood on his person with a dry chuckle. After meeting with the Director as he gave his mission report to which he completed in the ride back, he made his way back to his quarters. Taking off his gear he stopped in front of the full body mirror and slowly took off his mask revealing emerald green eyes which stared back at him with an emotionless look. He felt the energy of his first kill wear off leaving him with a sense of emptiness. Changing into a pair of black pants and a grey shirt he tied on his combat boots and put back on his mask once more hiding his appearance from his guild. Harry Potter aka Envy made his way out of the building back to his dreaded relatives home where he had to continue his secret life of pain and misery.

2 Months Later.

Envy stared at the weapon in his hand, It was the same black dagger that helped took his first life. Sense then his armory has grown exponentially, Besides his pistol he had acquired a MAC11 American Machine Pistol, A Russian Skorpion Machine Pistol, An American M14 Carbine Assault Rifle, An American Barrette .75 Caliber Sniper Rifle with all the works. A Japanese Katana blade, A Pair of american made Butterfly Daggers with custom Red Chrome Handles and Black Iron Blades. A beautiful Emerald Serrated Broadsword and massive amounts of body armor all sponsored by his clients and guild. He was the among the best, Ranking in the top 100 of the guild and holding many accounts valued in the millions yet, He felt like he was missing something. He was only 9 for god sakes and he was a well known assassin. Despite the morality issues revolving his problems he decided it was nothing, whatever he was missing wasn't a problem. Dulling his emotions he grabbed his Skorpion and loaded it with blunt mags and grabbed his Serrated Broadsword. Exiting his armory with a slam of the safe and arming the security feature, he made his way to the training room walking to his mentor. Silently holding up his Skorpion and a curt nod his trainer nodded before yelling. "Alright maggots Firefight in 5 with our resident poster boy." Behind his mask, Envy smirked, his trainer never treated him any different than the others in the guild despite his age so whenever he called firefight he knew he was either walking out of the war room with aches or out in a stretcher, they used blunt rounds designed not to pierce skin put cause pain all the same. Prepping himself he keyed himself in watching as the oppositions team grew to the 20s mark.' A full simulation?' He thought to himself, they usually only did these when there was more than one member on the attacking side. Chuckling to himself he loaded up and waited for the opposition to setup the simulation room.

A gift from an allied guild in Magical Britain. Yes they were aware of the magical folk in europe much to Harry's anger when he found out he was apart of it. Noting that the room was done de entered the room holding his skorpion quickly dispatching the 2 watchguards with 4 precise suppressed rounds each. Picking up one of their guns he smirked, An unsuppressed M4A1 American made with echo modifications. These were usually made for alerting friendlies if they were fired, Formulating a plan quickly he spotted the shadow regions and nodded, Firing a full clip into the air. He sunk into the shadows watching as 7 guards ran towards him. Waiting as they passed him, he took a deep breath and with precise aiming took out the 3 rearing the group each with 2 well placed shots to the temple, the blunt force knocking them out. the other 4 turned only for 2 to get knocked out with 3 shots a piece. By the time the group could return fire the other 2 were out of the game. Harry quickly reloaded smirking, 11 left this early in the game was too easy for him. After a clean dispatch of 5 enemies, he was sneaking down a hallway. He didn't hear anything behind him but pain erupted in his shoulder as he turned around and met the barrel of a standard issue M9 handgun imported from America. Frowning, he held his hands up as a sign of surrender, the guy holding said gun smirked only to lose his breath while harry smirked, Groaning, the guy fell over after being on the receiving end of a particularly nasty sharp kick to the groin. 'Always use what you have and never leave yourself open.' He thought as he ran off.

"Game Over! Simulation ending, medics report to the war room for immediate healing"The intercom system as medics rushed in to the bodys surrounding the room with harry standing in the middle motionless, his hands cross in an arrogant manner. Yes, he was the best and he knew it plus he knew he could show it." Envy, we have a recruit we would like you to fight for your up to it. She just got back from a mission and wanted to meet you." The trainer spoke smirking at the barely injured lad. This would put the arrogant brat down a peg or two sense he personally trained this girl to be the best. "Dont care, tell her i am here." Envy responded to the bait, his arrogance dripping through his voice as he watched the medics clear the room. Just then a female walked in from behind the trainer and nodded silently towards him settling into a combat stance. Taken aback by her directness he also settled into a stance allowing her the first move.

It was a pure sweep for Harry, She had utterly destroyed him in a matter of minute which consisted of rapid punches and kicks accompanied by rapid feints and dodges much to his annoyance. He tried to sweep her legs out from under her, his own body groaning in frustration to which he mimicked as she dodged easily. He tried to recover only for her to swing her leg downwards towards his skull in a devastating axe kick that shattered all sense of consciousness from him. Slumping to the floor as darkness took him he failed to notice her take off her mask revealing blond hair and pale eyes as she giggled at him and walked away. After a solid 2 hours out, he awoke to a thumping headache. Much to his annoyance he watched the trainer and a few guards smirk at him. "Feeling better Wonder Boy?" The trainer said with an amused smirk to which Envy glared at him. It was one thing to give him nicknames but to outright mock him boiled his blood as he did the only thing his battered form allowed him to and slumped in his bed and wish he was dead to the world.

Word got out that he was beaten in the spar, by a girl no less and so far he had to send 5 people to the nurse and a bunch of others away with broken pride and some small injuries. He never had found the one who beat him much to his anger so his methods of assassination became much more brutal for a while as his anger was released. He began training and sparring non-stop hoping that one day he could beat her but to his amazement he could never find her. As the year passed by he flew up the ranks eventually landing in the top 10. His mission requests were increasing and money was flowing but his pride never was healed, He wanted to know who beat him. He made his way to the mission room awaiting his mission, this was going to be his first joint mission and he knew they were rarely assigned so he smirked. If he got this done this would push him up the ladder by leaps. Upon hearing his code name he walked into the mission debriefing and received the files. words were seldom exchanged in here much to his appreciation so when the debriefer talked he tried to hide his surprise. "Your ally will be Agent Moon and you two are to leave in 0500 hours." Nodding he heard the door open and turned to acknowledge his partner only to be met with a surprise. "You!"

A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger but yep i did it, i will prolly work on his history and flashbacks every 5 chapters. what do you think. Once again guys thanks so much, i actually enjoyed typing this up as it was fun. if you enjoyed it remember to F/F and review if possible. Anyway i hope you guys have an awesome day and i will be posting something later on this weekend. Well Chao guys!


	11. Chapter 11: Life at Hogwarts

A/N; Duty calls guys, College life isnt as easy as i thought and i got caught up in other projects. That doesn't mean anything is going to happen to the story, it just mean things are gonna slow down a bit. I will try to push out 1-2 chapters a week. Moving on, We got 10,000 Views now. I noticed the last chapter did not receive much. Ill take it people didn't like it so i wont be doing much of the background stuff. As of this chapter we will focus on the classes and figuring out who Harry's Allies are. As for Luna, I kinda like how diverse her character is. She has so many different personalities that i think an assassin persona will fit her greatly. As for our resident blonde slytherin, he won't be madly in love with the young assassin, i hate stories that have characters get together with no reasonable explanation so if you were looking for anything then it wont happen for a bit. The Forum is still being built, I am being lazy with it, So if you want to help just PM me. So lets get into the chapter, Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Life in Hogwarts

Classes in Hogwarts were amazing to say the least. After hearing the basics of each subject and then what they were going to learn over the next 7 years as well as getting a preview made our young assassin giddy with anticipation. He imagined all of the practical uses potions and transfiguration had in assassin work. Being able to hide bodies, Brewing different draughts and poisons to cause death as well as charming all sorts of items to hide his work. The teachers were different for Harry. For one, It seemed that some of them were biased against slytherins, Some of them like Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall seemed to favor their houses a bit more while trying not to be so obvious. Others like the Astrology teacher seemed to dismiss all slytherins in favor of the other houses. Speaking of all the other houses, There seemed to be a war between some of the houses. Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to hate each other while Ravenclaws seemed to be the only allies of the house of snakes. Hufflepuffs seemed to be split in the middle of siding with Gryffindors or keep to neutrality. It wasn't unusual to walk down a hall and see some upperclassmen dueling. Quidditch was huge in Hogwarts, since first years were banned from flying on a team, The others ignored them. The team members were treated like royalty whenever seen by their respective Houses and it seemed like they were aimed at more in the war between the houses. Professor Snape was biased to all his snakes, despite the obvious favoritism toward the other houses from the headmaster, he always made sure his slytherins were safe and if injured were healed. Granted when they were caught he didn't dish off points, but once the deviants were back in their dorms he would give them a thorough tongue lashing and detentions. Slytherin hasn't loss the house and quidditch cup for the last 6 years, a feat unheard of in all of Hogwarts time, so any point loss was frowned upon heavily in the snake house. Harry found out easily that the lions would do anything make Slytherin lose points. They were obvious in their attempts and were almost always caught by snape but many times Slytherin fell ill to the Gryffindors attacks. It seemed like Salazars words had no affect on them after all sense some Gryffindors still had a hatred for the snakes. As for our heirs, they were never apart. The small pack consisting of each heir as well as their friends were growing popular among the other students. They were given a separate table during breakfast and lunch where they all sat. They each sat together in whatever classes they shared which pleased Harry. The abundance of friends were a great change in his life that he welcomed dearly, Slowly his dark assassin personality shifted in favor of a lighter more cynical personality. Despite his morbid sense of humor and sometimes sadistic mean streak, he was protective of his friends and any time one of them were hurt, he would hold a big grudge against them.

Harry and co were sitting at their lunch table in the great hall talking and eating. The girls were talking about hogwarts while the boys were talking about Quidditch and Pranks, The group had expanded to accompany the twins Fred and George Weasley as well as Blaise Zabini from slytherin and The twins friend Lee Jordan. The twins were always discussing pranking and ideas with Harry and surprisingly Draco who moved out of the pureblood arrogance nature and followed the twins and Harry into the art of pranks. Many times the teachers and students fell victim to untraceable pranks that despite their beliefs of who did it, couldnt find evidence to punish the pranking Quintuplet. They were discussing their next project when an annoying voice spoke from behind them. Ron Weasley followed by his two reluctant cronies approached the heir table with a smirk on his face, not seen on his two companions. He spoke to the group as he said. "Why are you guys hanging around the slimy snakes, We all know they're going to follow you-know-who when they graduate, thats all they're good for when they grow up." Surprised and Annoyed, Harry was about to speak up only to watch in surprise as Neville stood up and turned to the lions. "Why are you such an arrogant git, your brothers aren't like that."He spoke with a pure loathing never before seen in the young Longbottom/Gryffindor heir. Taken back by the usually shy heir ron smirk turned into a scowl as he spoke a phrase that solidified his name in Harry's hit-list." Who asked you squib." Now, anyone who knew Harry would know that he didn't take kindly to insults, After repeated attempts at getting under his skin by the young redhead which leaded in failed attempts and many close calls with Harry's daggers. The surrounding people silenced as a dark pressure leaked from Harrys form. Sensing the danger, the twins tried to calm down their new friend from their stupid brothers remark but it was all in vain as Harry softly told the twins to move. Biting their lips and stepping away leaving the assassin a clear path toward the nervous weasley. Lunch was almost over so the teachers and most of the students were cleared out which harry Happily noted as he pulled out a small stick from his pocket. This was one of his favorite non-lethal weapons. Pressing a button on it, It extended into a 4 foot staff much to the confusion of his friends. Glancing at luna, who after several talks both agreed to limit themselves to avoid suspicion, he saw her discreetly shrug and turned back to the Young Weasley with a grin on his face. "How about i teach you some manners Weasel?" With that, Harry began thrashing the young Weasely around, using a mix of Swings and Jabs he left the boy in bruises and unconscious much to his 2 lackeys horror who quietly backed away. Expecting this from the violent boy after seeing him on more than one occasion take down students twice his size, the rest of his friends sighed and watched the beating.

Walking from Defense against The Dark Arts, Harry had things on his mind. After giving weasley a piece of his mind he went to History of Magic and got called to Dumbledore's office, after a scolding from the old wizard to which Harry happily ignored. He wanted to talk to snape and he knew Quirrell was a pushover teacher so he patiently waited for the class to be over and pondered on how he was gonna present his idea to snape. He wanted to have access to an empty room to be able to refine his skills. He knew that if he didn't train his skills would get rusty so after deciding on a training regime he composed a list and watched the other students make a fool of themselves as the timid teacher tried to calm them down. After repeated failed attempts Harry caught the professors eyes and winced as his scar burned. He noted that Quirrel's eyes shifted into an intimidating crimson color briefly before returning to the previous brown color as the pain vanished. Storing the questions for later harry watched the teacher for the rest of the period hoping to catch his eyes once more to no avail. Once the bell rung harry rushed out of the class and swiftly made his way to the dungeons. Knocking on Snapes door he waited until it unlocked and opened letting him in. Walking in, he spotted snape behind a cauldron brewing as he smirked, the scene reminding him of a book with a which singing over a cauldron. Speaking up he said "Professor, is it okay if i used a classroom for exercise?" Snape glanced at the young Potter. Smirking he said " And what would you like a classroom for Mr. Potter?" harry in turn sighed. He knew the questions were going to happen "I want to keep up my skills to make sure i won't get rusty." Nodding, Snape shrugged and said "Okay you can use my room." Harry was surprise, it didn't take that much to convince him. Hiding his surprise he nodded and said a quick thanks before walking out of the room and back to the dorm. His mind still on Quirrell, He was confused as to what happen. "Im going to need to get to the bottom of this." He whispered knowing exactly how he was going to do this.

A/N: Kinda short but i'm still working on this project. This is a filler chapter to get a sense of what hogwarts is like. Next chapter will be more about how hogwarts is and we will move into the infamous Halloween scene, This will be the scene to make or break the series guys, As always rate and review so i can gauge how i am doing with this story. If you have any ideas just Review them and if you feel like this story is heading in the wrong direction just tell me. I feel like i'm approaching hogwarts wrong so there is a possibility that i will shift some things in the next chapter. Also i am thinking, Harry would be way smarter than canon so i will let him know more than first year spells. He will know up to 5 years of spells and as i said he will be more powerful than almost every character. As always i hope you enjoyed guys and i will post between now and next week friday. Later!


	12. Chapter 12: More Revelations

A/N: Here goes chapter 12 guys. In here Our ever favorite blond snake finally confronts the young assassin, Sirius makes another appearance and finally Harry gains something important from the twins . Hope you enjoy and if you want more of my works check out my newest story "The Blood Formula" under my page. Enjoy the chapter my friends and ill update again soon!

Chapter 12: More Revelations

Harry Potter was walking back to the slytherin dorm room with a small smirk plastered onto his tired face. Every bone in his body aching after the serious work out he had in the empty teachers room provided by Snape. If one was to spot him, they would see a sadistically grinning smile usually not reserved for children his age. In short, people knew to move out of his way or else bad things would happen. Harry didn't mind, The halls weren't that crowded so there wasn't much need to make a lane for him. After a full month of spying on Quirrell, Harry had found out some amazing information, Not only was the timid professor a follow of the Dark Lord. He was able to directly contact the Lord. As far as Harry knew concerning his mission this could really help him out. Not wasting any more thought he entered the dungeon common room after entering the password of "Hierarchy" he was met with the sight of the year. Draco Malfoy was being cornered by one Pansy Parkinson. Now the scene would be serious if it wasnt for the fact that the blonde Malfoy was blushing deeply trying to push the persistent parkinson heiress away. Meanwhile the female was trying to hug Draco asking him help her with her homework. Amused, Harry cleared his throat, a sly smirk on his face as both of them turned to him in surprise or in Dracos case, Embarrassment. Taking the opportunity, Draco ran forward and dragged the tired but laughing assassin out the common room without a word to Pansy who called out to him only to be met with the slamming of the portrait door.

Draco pulled out his wand and whispered "_Alohomora" _at an empty classroom and pushed in Harry before entering himself and whispering "_Colloportus" _locking the door. Harry smirked turning back to the young heir saying. "You could've held off this snogging session until i took my shower Malfoy."Draco blushed hissing his displeasure before turning to Harry. "Is it true you are apart of the Cursed Chorus."He said bluntly crossing his arms. He decided it was now or never and knew he needed to ask Potter or else the question would drive him crazy. Harry, Meanwhile ,froze as his face lost all traces of amusement and his AK green eyes seemed to glow in the dark room. Growling his response, he pulled out his wand and held it to draco's throat speaking in a voice so cold Draco began to turn pale at the prospect of any wrong move."I heard it from my father. He was talking to one of the Death Eaters who were working with the project for the Dark Lord." He yelped looking at the wand. Months of knowing the young Potter cemented the idea of him being inadept with a wand. Draco knew if the boy wanted him dead right now then he would kill him with no hesitation. Harry seemed to have dived deep in thought, lowering the wand slightly. "Damn him and his loose lips." Harry muttered before glaring at Malfoy. "Tell anyone and you will not live to see the sun rise." He walked off quickly unlocking the door and walking out leaving the young heir to ponder on the threat, the front of his pants slowly growing a darker shade and moist.

A dark shadow moved through the small village of Hogsmeade, It was night time and the streets were deserted for the rest of the evening. If one were to notice they would've seen a wolf like dog searching through the streets at fast speeds with seemingly no direction. Suddenly as if the dog had found its target, it began running. One would notice that it was heading directly towards the Huge looming tower in the distance, The bright lights of the castle seen for miles. There was where its target was, It wasn't loosing him this time and then it would prove its innocence once and for all.

It was a warm autumn day and the classes were just let out for the weekend. Harry was thinking about last nights incident wondering if it was safe to leave the young malfoy heir living with the information. Despite him being cute- Wait, where did that come from. Harry frowned, He didn't know where that thought came from. He was raised in a guild so obviously he knew about sex but he didn't feel any attraction to the young blonde. Did he? Shaking off the thought Harry walked toward the Great Hall when he felt his mouth being covered and a whisper of "_Petrificus totalus" _ The binding spell making his body resist his will. Feeling himself being dragged into an empty classroom- What the hell is with him being dragged into empty classrooms by the way- he thought as he was stood upright and the spell released. Growling at his lack of weapons he turned towards his abductors only to be faced with the 2 Tall, Redheaded twins he came to know and love.

Harry looked between the two feeling a headache come as his eyes cycled between the two. Frowning he tapped his foot in an silent explanation as Fred glanced at his twin and nodded speaking. "We noticed how you embarrassed our little brother about a month ago and never got to thank you for it. Hes been a thorn in our side for a long time." George continued waving his hands in exaggeration." Always complaining to mummy dearest about our pranks and allying the dark harry-kins and how we should get back at him" By then harry was smirking as Fred continued off."So knowing we were a part of said Firsties group he asked us to approach and ask him to kindly call a truce for our sakes." Harry smirked even more noticing their standoffish attitude. He knew by their tone that they didn't expect him to do anything so he shrugged muttering a half hearted "I'll see what i can do." To which the twins nodded grinning. Handing him a piece of paper they said together. "Just tap it with your wand and say "I Solemnly swear that i'm up to no good" and its secrets will be revealed, In return though, you should really help us plan our next prank." With that the twins walked off leaving harry to smile. He knew a bribe when he saw one and shook his head at their antics. Looking at the parchment, he opened it and pulled out his wand then whispered "I solemnly swear i'm up to no good." Watching in amazement he saw a blot of black in spread across the whole paper forming a map complete with names moving across the huge was a map of hogwarts, complete with secret passages and every teacher and adult in the building. Scanning the map in amazement he froze when he saw 3 strange names. In what looked like Gryffindor tower was a man named Peter Pettigrew, While outside was another name roaming the boundaries of the forbidden forest. That one read Sirius Black, Finally was one that caused Harry to freeze. In the defense against the dark arts room, Besides Professor Quirrell, was a name thought to be long gone. He watched as the name paced the front of the room, Harrys form shivering as goosebumps ran across his skin. A feeling he never experienced before, He whispered its impossibility as the name seemed to mock him with its appearance alone. Lord Voldemort had somehow, someway infiltrated Hogwarts….

A/N: Cliffhangers for the win, heres the 12th chapter, i know kinda short but i needed a good filler before the halloween chapter. Im going to host a week long poll and see what yall opinions are, Should i go straight into the Chamber of Secrets or should i do the gathering of the stone because i want to introduce Tom Riddles Soul Fragment as a new character through my own devious options are gonna be such:

-Harry gets the Philosophers Stone during the halloween festivities after following

Quirrell through the traps of the 3rd floor corridor.

-Quirrell gets the Stone during the festivities and opens the chamber of secrets with the diary and voldemort. Revives the Fragment to which voldemort absorbs regaining his sanity and thus making him a good character

-Harry gets the stone and trades off with voldemort while killing Quirrell, The stone Revives voldemort but through regaining his sanity from the diary,

I will be updating my other story next but this one is still the flagship and such. I will focus a lot of my attention on it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and i will be updating again pretty soon. Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Surprises

zA/N: Hello guys and welcome to chapter 13. In honor of Halloween fast approach i will start on the halloween chapter of the story. In the end i decided that we are going to revive voldemort through the use of the Philosophers stone which they get during the troll incident. Now i have a plan for the rest of the year but this will involve Sirius. Moving on if yall haven't seen it i have posted a new story called The Blood Formula. So far it is looking good and i am really excited for the progression of that story. So if you have the time can yall check it out, a Review would be much appreciated so i can gauge how well y'all respond to my story ideas. On a side note, The game idea i am working on is turning out great. I am about 15 pages into the instruction manual and going strong. As for the other projects i am working on, i posted a bunch of random stuff on FictionPress that i couldn't post on FanFiction so if yall want something completely original then its under my linked name Darkparadox123. Moving on into the story, i hope you enjoy the 13th chapter Holloween special, congrats to reaching 15K views for this story as well as 121 Followers. Were growing in size as the story progresses and i love the support you guys show for my first ongoing story. Here we go, Happy Extremely Soon To Be Holloween. To those who suggested spacier paragraphs, i'll try the Double Spacing format so tell me how it looks.

Chapter 13: Halloween Surprises

Halloween was approaching fast in hogwarts much to the surprise of the school. As the days progressed and the year moved on, Summer weather turned to autumn and the trees began to turn from their vibrant green to the beauty that is fall colors. Yellows, Oranges, Reds and Browns bursted everywhere and Pumpkins were being carved in celebration for the day. Classes began taking on more Halloween themed lessons as the students began learning pumpkin carving with a simple cutting spell in charms, The history of dark creatures in culture in Defense against the dark arts. In potions, snape regrettably taught about the different uses of pumpkins in potions. Anyone who dared mentioned the lesson to him afterwards were found scrubbing cauldrons for the whole week. Halloween overall was a very cheerful event for everyone. Well, Almost everyone in the castle. Harry Potter was beyond annoyed. It has been months since he last had a kill and he was getting extremely jumpy. The other Heirs tried to find ways to calm his unexplainable aggression lately. Luna and Hermione were cautioning students to keep on his good side and Neville was keeping the assassin in a relatively safe mood throughout classes. The twins were trying to keep their youngest brother alive by keeping him away from Harry and Harry himself was throwing fits and insults worst than Snape on an extremely bad day when his potion exploded. Granted, This was but a small sminge in the approaching days of halloween, but everything else went without fault as the spooky day approached Hogwarts.

"Remind me again why i cannot go on a killing spree and end their lives please Luna."Harry drawled as he watched the gryffindor table talk obnoxiously around the weasel and the redhead himself shoving food down his mouth and talking to the horror of their older brother. "He isnt worth killing Harry. The Old warlock will find the clues in the end and we don't want you figured out until the absolute end. Harry sighed once more and nodded eating his food. Things were getting extremely difficult to control in hogwarts and Harry found himself dreaming of killing those he hated only to wake up with annoyance that his dream obviously was such, Just a dream. Picking at his food, he surrendered to just picking up bits of the conversation going on in the great hall. Listening around, he grew a headache at the random chatter the other years immersed themselves in. No one had a semi-intelligent conversation. Growling, he glanced up at the Head Table and watched as McGonagall was talking with the Headmaster and Snape was sitting there glaring at the Gryffindor table. Curiously, Professor Quirrell wasn't here at the table. Sighing, Harry got up scowling, "I'll be in the common rooms if you need me." Just as he was about to leave the table Quirrell bursted into the hall yelling. "Troll, In the dungeon. Just thought you oughta know." Then promptly fainted much to everyone's horror. The heir table murmured to each other as chaos erupted in the hall. Dumbledore yelled, QUIET, Perfects and Heads lead your houses to your common rooms, don't come out until a teacher comes to your rooms." The heir table nodded and separated as draco looked around to speak to find Harry gone much to his confusion. "Bloody hell, Where did he go?"

Harry stealthily ran down the corridor frowning. It shouldn't be hard to find a huge lumbering troll so why the hell couldn't he find it. He growled to himself only to sniff the air as the smell of pure stink and death permeated the air. Smirking, he took out his sleek black katana and crouched into the shadows. Watching, he saw as a huge shadow passed down the hall and suddenly the troll fumbled from around the corner turning down the corridor. Passing through the hall, harry frowned. The troll didn't even notice him as it passed the shadows he stood. Scowling, harry jumped out the corridor and ran to the other wall taking a huge leap. Bouncing of the wall he used the momentum to land on the trolls back quickly climbing up the dirty beast, He felt air pass him from the trolls attempts at catching him. Taking one large jump, he landed on the trolls shoulder and quickly stabbed it in the neck, what looked like purple blood erupted from the wound as the troll roared in pain only to be silenced as harry calmly slid the blade in a 360 completely carving off the head. As the beast dropped, harry hopped off calmly flicking the blood off his blade. Staring at the carcass, He smirked satisfied at the feeling of the kill, pulling out his wand, he hissed his created spell _Imprimere_, And watched in satisfaction as what look like a bloody rose burned onto the monsters decapitated skull leaving a glowing red symbol of the cursed chorus. Nodding he turned his head seeing a bunch of shadows gather at the other end of the hallway. Swiftly running down the hall he vanished leaving none the wiser that he was there as the shadows turned the corner revealing the teachers led by Dumbledore.

Upon finding the monster's carcass, the teachers were surprised. Looking around for clues, the teachers were baffled all them were accounted for so who killed the troll. Suddenly McGonagall gasped and said to Dumbledore" Albus, Look." Pointing at the decapitated head the teachers gathered around the glowing lily, Snape scowled immediately knowing who did this but kept silent as the other teachers all chattered out theories. Turning to dumbledore, he noticed the grim look in his eyes and frowned. Trouble was brewing in those eyes, Speaking out his tiredness, Snape left stating he was going to tell his snakes. Pacing down the halls he steeled his resolve. It was time to approach Potter, Warn him about the storm that is Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: Here's the 13th chapter, i started a new project on youtube just to keep myself busy. I hope you enjoy. This concludes the First year Arch, Quirrell got the stone and escaped into the night while everyone was distracted. Over the summer, Things will start breaking off officially declaring harry under the dark side. Be on the look out for the next chapter and also an update to my other story which i will probably post before tomorrow. As always, Hope you enjoyed and happy extremely early Halloween, Hope you enjoyed this little treat. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Grims,Flight From Death

Chapter 14: Grims, Flights From Death and Wormy Tails.

"Harry Potter, I would like to meet you in my office at 4PM please." Harry looked up to see the ever twinkling eyes of the headmaster as he smiled softly at the boy. Harry mentally sneered at the grandfatherly act the old man put on and nodded stiffly. He would appease to the headmaster now, but he wouldn't give him the chance to do anything and if so help him if the old coot even tries to worm his way into Harry's Head.

Walking away, Harry fingered the bit of parchment in his pocket. It was 1 o'clock right now and that name, Sirius Black, Had not left the grounds sense he first saw it. Taking out the map, Harry whispered " I solemnly swear i am up to no good." Watching a small bit of ink spread through the page, he saw the names begin to form around the castle, The names Quirrell and Voldemort were gone. But only because he had suddenly vanished after halloween without a trace leaving the ever cursed DADA position open yet again. The name Peter Pettigrew was still there in the Gryffindor Common Rooms even though it is suppose to be empty. Scanning the map, Harry whispered" Where are you?" scanning the outside of the castle, Harry smirked seeing the name on the edge of the borders, near the whomping willow. Whispering a quick " Mischief managed" and tapping the map with his wand. He pocketed the parchment and walked outside towards the rouge tree.

Watching the branches swing around violently with no one in sight except a large, black, scruffy dog. Harry sighed, "Just missed him i guess." Harry said as he turned around and pulled out the map activating it again. Freezing, he saw the name Sirius Black, Clear as day in the same spot as if it never moved. Turning around Harry still saw nothing but the dog who stared at him in curiosity, Almost too humane to be animal. Looking down at the map, then to the dog once more, Harry squinched his eyes moving closer as he muttered "Impossible." Stopping in front of the dog, He said, "Are you Sirius Black?" To his amazement, the dog nodded softly, almost unnoticably if one wasn't looking. Harry frowned and whispered "The same sirius who killed my parents?" At this, the dog shook his head before looking at the tree. Getting up from his prone position and moving towards the tree, He swiftly dodged the branches and pressed against some sort of knob on the tree as the branches seem to freeze much to harry's surprise. The dog glanced back at harry then to a small hole in the bottom of the tree and hopped down. Shrugging his shoulders and following the dog, he was surprised when under the tree led a trail with a dim light at the farther end to which the dog ran through. Following the dog through the trail he was shocked at the end where it led into the basement of what seemed like a house. Walking into the basement and up the stairs, he heard creaking leading upstairs and stealthly ran up them. Stopping in front of an open door leading into a room, he spotted the dog standing in the center of the empty room. Steeling his resolve he walked in and watched the dog seem to grow in height. Losing its fur and standing on its hind legs, it grew into a shaggy, skinny man cloaked in dirty, grimy clothing. Frowning, harry spoke carefully, surprise evident on his face."Explain or i will kill you." Shock crossed his face as Sirius spoke softly. " Before we start, i just wanted to see my godson and tell him i am sorry for not being there for him. Harry, I am sorry for going after the rat pettigrew, i should've stayed with you and taken care of you like a god fathers duty is." Harry watched the ragged man with wary eyes, He sense sincerity in his voice but couldn't find it in himself to trust Sirius Black. Frowning, He said," If you find Pettigrew, What will you do with him?" Surprise crossed Sirius' face as he had never thought of that much less told the young assassin his plans. " When i catch him, I was going to kill him myself. The no good rat deserves it." Sirius' snarled out to himself turning away. Harry shook his head in response to the plan. Thats not going to get you off, Until you come up with a reasonable plan of action then i won't hand the rat for you." With that Harry walked off leaving an astonished Sirius Black behind, He didn't care about the man's story much and in the end he would only help if only to have an ally in Black. Ignoring the slight feeling of longing in the pit of his stomach, he walked off back to the school.

The meeting with the headmaster was just as pointless as the last ones. They had played the silent manipulation game against each other again with this time being the upcoming winter holidays and the discussion of his choice of staying in hogwarts or not. Harry had won the battle decisively with his non-negotiable choice of leaving the school. After a few forced pleasantries he had left the office and went in search of his friends. If one were to stumble upon him in the now accessible 3rd floor corridor leading to the great staircase, they would see him holding a map muttering obscenities concerning a rat and many torturous acts.

"If i find this rat, Sirius Black better hope i don't kill it." Harry growled to himself as he followed the marauders map down the corridor, in which Pettigrews name paced around, The semi-lit corridor offered the bare minimum lighting but it was enough to get the job done. Stopping at the corner, he quietly closed the map and pulled out his wand. The rat was around the corner and as far as harry knew, If he caught the rat in a stunner, it wouldn't wake up until the spell was lifted. Steeling himself, Harry swiftly turned the corner spotting the brown rat with the help of years of honed reflexes. Sending a stunner at it, Harry smirked satisfied at the squeak as the rat dropped to the floor. Glancing at it, He spotted the missing toe and confirmed it was the rat. "Mission Accomplished."He muttered pleasantly.

"The elixir is complete My Lord, All that is needed is for you to drink the mixture and you will be returned to your previous form so long as everything goes as planned." a cloaked being spoke from the shadows holding out a flask filled with gold liquid towards a grotesquely small disfigured form sitting in a large chair. This was Lord Voldemorts temporary form. In it, He was weaker than a squib. Wordlessly taking the potion from the servants hand, He drank it down greedily, eager at the return of his previous form. Upon finishing the flask of liquid, A pillar of darkness erupted from the dark lord, The air grew cold as the servant stepped back, The malevolent power leaching from the previous spot the dark lord was in was unbearable. After a few moments of this concentrated energy leaking out, The pillar began condensing into a ball of pure darkness. The darkness took from, Wrapping around a slender being. The servant immediately bowed as a smooth alluring voice spoke simply. "Robe me." Without hesitation, The servant ran towards the shade like being and wrapped a robe over him and presented an ebony black wand. The shadow picked up the smooth wooden conduit savoring the feeling of warm magic coursing through his body. Glancing at the figure, The shade spoke simply two words swiftly pointing his wand at the servant. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ as a burst of green light escaped the wand and struck the figure who dropped to the ground, His hood falling off revealing the now deceased professor quirrell, His eyes glassy with a look of betrayal permanently etched onto his face. Without a second glance, The shade figure walked off, The shadows on his body solidifying into human form, The only recognizable detail being the eerie red eyes. Lord Voldemort had finally return.

A/N: Honestly it is too hard writing long chapters, i need to find some sort of compromise not to upset the readers, Anyway sorry for the long update period i was going through personal issues and stuff. Well heres the next chapter and im sorry i cant do anything about the spacing issues, All attempts at alleviating the situation fail when i post. My best solution would be to expand the text using the feature in the customization bar before the chapter starts on the top of the page with the chapter listing beside it. Anyway, i'll be posting pretty soon and happy belated halloween, COD Advance Warfare drops later on today or tomorrow so i cannot wait. Still searching diligently for a beta on a side note and i might do another story depending on if i like how it came out in my notebook. Anyways see ya guys and thanks for being loyal to the story so far, I know its hard when authors don't post for a while but i prefer short quick updates than long but less frequent ones.


	15. Author's Update

UPDATINg AS OF 11/25/2014

Hey guys, Nicholas here and i am just updating to give you guys an explanation on my absence lately. As you guys know i am in college in my first year and working on my education major program. What i have been withholding has been the fact that i am all the way in Texas when i am from New York City. For anyone in other continents think of it like being in England and moving to France or Ireland. It has been a surreal experience so far and i am grateful to actually be in college but the life of a college student is really hard. For those who have went through the experience then you know what i mean. For those who haven't then don't worry. Going to college will be the best decision you can make for your future. Anyways, I've been really missing home since arriving in Texas and its affected my school work in a bad way. Its been stressful and has occupied my mind for a while now. Approaching the thanksgiving break i see a lot of my friends leaving and its saddening for me. Ill be going home for the Winter Break so hopefully my mood will pick up then. This wont mean that i will not be posting anymore chapters until then. Now the other reason which is more direct and actually annoying. I broke my laptop charger and my cellphone on the same day. (Yea that was the most painful day thus far) After ordering a new laptop wire 2 times in which both times i derped and brought the wrong cord i am in works on sending back the most recent one so i can actually buy the right one and resume typing.

_What does this mean for my two progressing stories?_

Absolutely nothing! As soon as i get a new cord i will begin posting more chapters and i already got a few story ideas that i might post depending on how they look typed up. As for my most popular story, i'm thinking of breaking it down into smaller stories which will mean the next chapter will mark the second half of the Hogwarts year and leading into the climax of the first story. As for my second story i will work less on it until i can absolutely solidify my direction with the story. Keep in mind that i am already taking the direction of the story as far as the original as possible during the first half which will be outside my comfort zone. The story will be continued but i will work more on HPTAP than my secondary story.

_What about the 'New" Story you are hinting? _

This story will be a loosely tied AU of DMC. I like the idea of Nephilim, Demons and Angels so i want to make a kinda Manga featuring these creatures. Another idea i had was loosely based off the walking dead with an immortal joining the group disguised as a human after wandering the wastelands in mild insanity. The third idea would be a mix of manga and cartoon mega-smash. One other would be an actual smash series with my own custom roster. Finally i wanted to do a unique story but it would have to be posted on the sister site of this one (Fictionpress)

_What about you Nicholas?_

Well as for me i am currently bidding my time and plotting my future. I am writing down my ideas for the progressing chapters and new stories as well as balancing my class time. I will try my hardest to get back as fast as i can. I need to do a whole bunch of updating for both fanfiction and other stuff i am in. I will return, That is a definite. But it is just a matter of how long it will take and what i can put out when i do return, I cant have slacking content and i wont accept it at all. That is my promise you guys. Thanks for sticking through this with me and all the positive feedback on my stories sense the first chapter. I will keep on putting out the very best for you guys.

I will update as soon as possible on this story and i hope to be back as soon as possible. Later guys!


End file.
